Kiss Me Again
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

**Please note:** The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Enjoy!^_^

  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part One

  
  
  


"Rrrrinnnggg!!!"

A hand suddenly appeared from under a blanket knocking the offending noise off the night table. The alarm clock crashed on top of a pile of other broken alarm clocks. It would lead a person to believe either the owner hated mornings or the alarm clocks didn't value its life.

Grumbling and rustling of sounds were heard coming from the bed.

"Mou! Is it morning already? I'm totally exhausted," yawned a sleepy young woman as she sat up slowly, removing the blankets that had covered her. "I could use.... yawn... yawn... stretch... stretch... another hour of sl....eep." She flopped back down upon her bed and began to snore. "Zzzzzzzzzz"

Fifteen minutes later, a second clock went off. This one was a clock radio. At the completion of a song, the Disc Jockey spoke.

**Radio D.J.**: Hey there all you sleepy heads, it's 7:30am. The Cho man says its time to get up and start jammin' with the hot sounds coming at you from station J.U.P.P.O.N.G.A.T.A.N.A."

The young woman jumped up from her bed shouting, "7:30AM! I'm late! Oh my god! My boss is going to kill me!"

She rushed around like a maniac, getting herself ready for work. The young woman was washed, dressed and in her car in less than twenty minutes. As she backed out of her driveway, she shoved a burnt piece of toast in her mouth and grumbled, "It's going to be another bad day."

  


Several miles down the road, a dark blue sedan was hidden behind a tree. The occupant of the car smirked as he looked at his watch.

"Heh, my Monday morning ticket will be here in... 5...4...3...2...1..."

As the young woman sped past the tree she heard a police siren and saw the flashing lights.

"Mou! Not him again! I'm not in the mood for him today," she whined while pulling over to the side of the road.

A tall lean man approached her car slowly. He wore a crisp blue uniform with a shiny medal badge. The police officer reached into his top pocket with his immaculately clean white gloves and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He purposely took his time in finding his cigarette lighter, knowing full well, that he was irritating the young woman behind the wheel.

"Officer Saitoh, can we get this over with? I mean, just give me the freakin' ticket already," she demanded.

The officer lit his cigarette and then took a slow, long drag. He then exhaled the smoke into her direction, causing the young woman to cough. The officer sneered at her as she coughed.

"What's the matter tanuki, in a hurry?"

She bit her bottom lip in order to keep from saying anything.

"Hmmm.... you must be really late today. You beat your speeding record by 25 miles per hour over last week," he quipped while flipping through his ticket book. "I'm sure you realize this is a 40 mile per hour zone. But for some odd reason, Kamiya Kaoru likes to make up her own rules of the road."

Kaoru gripped the steering wheel tighter and through gritted teeth uttered, "The ticket... **pleeeaasse**!"

Officer Saitoh ignored her request and took another long drag of his cigarette before continuing.

"I could be nice and give you a little advice like, try leaving your house earlier. But then again, if I suggested something like that, I wouldn't meet my monthly ticket quota," he smirked as he handed her the ticket.

Kaoru snatched the ticket from out of his hand. "I can't believe you! This city is filled with criminals running around committing SERIOUS crimes and here you are giving ME a speeding ticket!"

Officer Saitoh narrowed his eyes at her. "Breaking the law, is breaking the law. No matter how big or small the crime is, it's all the same to me. Besides, I actually think you enjoy all this quality time we share every Monday morning."

"Arghh!!!!" she screamed as she rolled up her window and took off.

Officer Saitoh smiled wickedly as he grounded his cigarette.

"See you next Monday, tanuki."

  
  


Kaoru finally made it to her place of employment. She hurried in through the rear door of the beauty salon, being quite in the process. She didn't want her boss catching her coming in late again. A petite young woman was waiting for her.

"Kaoru hurry," she motioned to Kaoru as she kept her eye out for the boss. "Miss Tomoe should be here any moment. She just called from her cell phone and said that she's finished with her client and will be here in five minutes. You made it just in time. Don't worry about signing in, I've already signed in for you."

"Thanks Misao," smiled Kaoru as she hurried and put her working smock on. "You shouldn't have covered for me. I don't want you to lose your job."

"Hey, you're my best friend, that's what best friends are for," smiled Misao. "So did you get another ticket?"

"Yes," she pouted. "That no good creepy cop Saitoh gave me another ticket. He really irks me! Do you know that he even has the nerve to have a speeding ticket book with pre-printed tickets with MY name on it?"

"Geez Kaoru, you must really be on his bad side to have pre-printed speeding tickets made for you."

"Any side of Officer Saitoh is bad," she replied.

"Kaoru, why don't you try leaving earlier," suggested Omasu as she mixed the hair chemicals.

"Yes, you would save yourself a lot of trouble," added Okon as she wiped down the mirrors.

"That would be the most logical thing for her to do. But I think Kaoru likes the attention she gets from Officer Saitoh," quipped Kamatari while setting up the hair dryers.

Kaoru turned beet red at that remark. "Whaaaat! How dare you even suggest something as disgusting as that!"

"Come on Kaoru admit it. I know you like him and I don't blame you. I mean he's so tall, strong and cute. I think Officer Saitoh is a real hunk. Why my heart just flutters whenever I think of him," Kamatari dreamily said. "He's not as handsome as my Shishio but..."

"Kamatari, are you daydreaming on the job again," asked Tomoe Kiyosato as she entered the beauty salon.

All the workers stopped what they were doing and greeted the owner. "Good morning Miss Tomoe."

"Good morning ladies. On my way to the salon, I noticed a busload of tourists heading our way. And you know what that means. Foreign tourists love to get their hair done by local beauticians. So today we're going to extend our hours to accommodate the tourists. I would like everyone to be prepared to work overtime."

"Yes Miss Tomoe," they all replied. Tomoe left the workers and went into her office.

"I was really hoping to leave early today," sighed Omasu. "I wanted to go shopping for a new dress."

"Yes, our first class reunion is this weekend," said Okon. "I haven't a thing to wear."

"I've already picked out my dress," smiled Misao. "What about you Kaoru? What are you going to wear?"

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my god Misao, I completely forgot about that!"

"I would let you borrow one of my dresses, but I'm sure they won't fit you in the chest area," snickered Kamatari.

"I wouldn't want to wear your stinking dresses," scowled Kaoru.

Misao went over to the main door and let the first customer in. As she passed Kaoru she whispered, "Don't let Kamatari get to you, she's just jealous that she doesn't have the real things," Misao gestured toward her boobs, "like us."

Kamatari narrowed her eyes at Misao. "I saw that!" Kaoru winked at Misao and giggled as she put shampoo in her customer's hair.

  
  


Later that morning, as the girls were having their lunch break, they began to look through their old high school yearbooks.

"I can't believe I wore my hair like that when I was in high school," giggled Okon. "I looked like a dork."

"No way, I think I looked dorkier than you," laughed Omasu. She continued to flip through a few more pages of the yearbook. When she got to one page she stopped and became excited over the picture. "Oh my god! Here's a picture of all of us on the cheerleading team!"

"I looked so funny in that oversized cheerleading outfit," giggled Misao. "Those sweaters were always so big on me."

"Yes, it made you look like a little kid," smiled Okon.

"She still does look like a little kid," teased Kamatari.

"I'm not a kid," yelled Misao. "I'm 22 years old!"

"But still, Misao really knew her cheerleading routine," Kaoru interjected as she sat between Misao and Kamatari. "She was great when performing all those special kicking routines."

The other girls nodded in agreement with Kaoru. Omasu then gazed over to the next page. "Look you guys," she pointed while holding up the yearbook, "Do you remember these three infamous cheerleaders?"

"Who could forget the slut squad," Misao sarcastically replied. "Misangi Moriya..."

Kamatari rolled her eyes and added "...Yumi Komagata...,"

"...and let us not forget the queen slut... Megumi Takani," hissed Kaoru.

All the girls made booing and hissing sounds.

"Those three never gave the rest of us cheerleaders a chance to show how good we were," complained Okon. "I used to spend hours at home practicing."

Omasu nodded. "That's right. And practically no one noticed us."

"Especially the boys," sighed Okon. "They didn't want to date us. We just didn't compare to those three witches."

"They had no shame," added Kamatari. "Whenever those three were on the prowl, every high school girl alive had to lock up their boyfriends."

"Yes, you're right. Megumi, Yumi and Misangi were all maneaters, but let's not let the memories of those slimy girls ruin our fun here," Kaoru said while flipping through the yearbook. "I still can't believe we've been out of high school for five years."

"Yes, it seemed to have gone by so fast," smiled Misao. "I wonder if Aoshi Shinomori is still single. I mean, he was sooo handsome when he was 18 years old. Just look at his picture," she proclaimed while holding up her yearbook. "I'm sure he's a hunk now that he's 23 years old." Misao began to drool over Aoshi's picture. The other girls snickered in the background.

"I never understood what you saw in him," said Kaoru as she looked at Aoshi's picture. "Aoshi Shinomori was always so cold and dry. Those icy blue eyes of his always made me shiver."

"My Aoshi was never cold," Misao defensively replied. "He was **always** very warm to me."

The girls looked at each other and giggled. "Oooohh! Aoshi and Misao sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Miaso blushed feverishly while waving her hands at them. "Cut it out you guys!"

"We were only having a little fun Misao," chuckled Kaoru as she put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "You were acting just too defensively over him."

Misao chuckled lightly, "Yeah, I guess I did get a little serious huh?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded.

As Kamatari flipped through her yearbook, she stopped on a page and looked in Kaoru's direction. "Oh look, here's a picture of Kaoru and that cute little redheaded guy she used to date. Wasn't his name Kenshin Himura?"

"I... I don't remember," she stuttered as she began fidgeting with her work smock.

"Oh come on. You just don't date a guy from elementary school through high school and forget his name. Kenshin was the captain of the kendo team. You can't forget a sexy butt guy like that."

Kaoru blushed slightly at the mention of Kenshin's sexy butt. The girls giggled and chanted, "Kaoru and Kenshin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kaoru blushed again before throwing hair curlers at her friends. "Cut it out you guys!" They giggled even more.

"Now you know how I felt," Misao said while playfully poking Kaoru on her shoulder.

Kaoru had no choice but to laugh, "Okay, okay you got me."

"So Kaoru, why did you and Kenshin break up?"

"It's a boring old story. Nobody wants to hear that ancient story Kamatari."

"I never heard what happened," said Okon.

"Me neither," added Omasu.

"I know what happened but I want to hear it again," said Misao.

Kaoru glared over to Misao and mouthed the word, _"traitor!"_ Misao giggled.

"Okay, so it's unanimous. We all want to hear how you and Kenshin broke up. So tell us," Kamatari insisted while sipping her tea and gazing into Kaoru's direction.

"Alright, I'll just give you the basics and that's all," frowned Kaoru. "Agreed!"

Okon, Omasu, Misao and Kamatari nodded and in unison replied, "Agreed."

Kaoru exhaled deeply before saying really fast, "Kenshin-broke-up-with-me- because-I-was-a-lousy-kisser. Okay, I told you, so can we get back to work now," she said as she tried to walk out of the room.

Kamatari yanked her back by the collar. "Oh no you don't! That's not the real reason you and Kenshin broke up. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy."

"That's right," said Misao while forcing Kaoru to sit in the chair next to her. "I've told you a million times to stop blaming yourself over your break up. It was all Megumi's fault. She's the one who stole Kenshin from you and that's the truth!"

"Is that true Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to Omasu and nodded sadly, "Yes, it's true."

"Megumi and Kaoru have been rivals over Himura ever since they were kids," stated Misao. "Go on Kaoru, tell everyone what Megumi use to do to you. I'm not going to let you get up until you tell the whole story."

Kaoru looked into her friends eyes and sighed deeply before beginning her story.

"Okay, it all began like this....."

  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there, it's been a long time since I put anything in writing (heh, heh!) Sorry about that. Been kind of tied up with other stuff. I know that I have other ficcies open out there and I do intend on finishing/updating them. I sort of got depressed for a while and was thinking about not writing anymore. But then I got a couple of emails from some really nice readers who visit my website a lot. They were very encouraging to me. So for now, I'll keep going. Thanks you guys, you're the best!^_^

Okay, this story is a combination of a small article I read in the paper about the anxiety people get when attending high school reunions and a few funny ideas I had floating around on my computer. (Phew! what a long sentence). This is definitely a K/K ficcie not M/K or T/K. Also, Tomoe and Kenshin never dated. I needed someone really nice and elegant to be owner of the beauty salon. That's why I picked Tomoe. Anyhoo, I hope you like it because I've already written up to four chapters (Eeep!) and can't turn back now.^_^ 

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... push the button and leave me a review. I promise not to tell anyone what you wrote okay. ^_^)

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

**Please note:** The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Enjoy!^_^

  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Two

  
  
  


_"Megumi and Kaoru have been rivals over Himura ever since they were kids," stated Misao. "Go on Kaoru, tell everyone what Megumi use to do to you. I'm not going to let you get up until you tell your story."_

Kaoru looked into her friends eyes and sighed deeply before beginning her story.

"Okay, it all began like this..."

  
********************** 

"...When I was in first grade, my class went to a huge park for a field trip. Several classes from my school met together on the same day. None of us knew each other at the time. Megumi was in first grade like me, but only in a different class. Sanosuke Sagara, who later became my good friend, was in second grade and Kenshin was in third grade."

  
  


******BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK******

"Wow! You're great at soccer," exclaimed Sanosuke, a spiky haired boy who wore a red bandana around his forehead. "You play just as rough as the other boys in my class. Let's play again! But this time I want you on my side!"

"Okay," smiled little Kaoru, who wore a pink ribbon on her long ponytail. She turned to the little boy standing next to her and asked, "Do you want to be on my side too?"

"Yes," replied young Kenshin, "I like playing with you." Kaoru blushed deeply at Kenshin.

Young Megumi was watching both of them from a distance. She became jealous of the way the two older boys were paying extra attention to Kaoru. Megumi walked over to Kenshin and slipped her arm through his.

"I know a better game. Let's play doctor. I'll be the doctor and **you**", poking Kenshin in the chest, "can be my patient."

Kenshin's face turned a bright red matching his hair color.

Megumi let out a crafty laugh. "Ohohohoho!"

"Take your hands off him you slimy girl," exclaimed Kaoru as she shoved Megumi away. "He was playing with me first! Go away!"

"Make me," shouted Megumi as she shoved Kaoru back.

Kaoru balled up her fist and swung it toward Megumi. Unfortunately, Kenshin had gotten in the middle of them saying, "Now, now, you girls shouldn't..... Oroooo!" Kenshin fell to the ground.

Kaoru rushed over to him. "Hey you," she called out while shaking him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine," he answered while rubbing his reddened cheek.

Megumi grabbed Kenshin by the chin and turned his head from side-to-side commenting, "Oh my! Your cheek looks hurt! Let me kiss it and make it all better."

"No! You can't kiss him," exclaimed Kaoru as she snatched Kenshin away from Megumi, "I'm the one that hurt his cheek, so **I'm** the one who's going to kiss him!"

At that point, Kaoru quickly leaned in and placed her lips on Kenshin's cheek to kiss him. Before she could give him a good kiss, she felt a big sneeze coming.

"Ah... Ah... Achooo!!" Kaoru sneezed right on Kenshin's cheek and all into his face.

Without thinking, Kenshin immediately pushed her to the ground shouting, "Ewwww!!" He wiped his face off with his sleeves.

"Yeah! Ewwww!!!! That's disgusting," Sano said while scrunching up his face as he looked over to Kenshin. "Now you have icky girl germs! I don't want to play with her anymore!"

Kaoru was deeply hurt and embarrassed. She didn't move from the ground where she had been pushed. Tears started to stream down her face. She took her dusty hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Kenshin felt bad for knocking her down. As he bent down to help her up, Megumi looped her arms into his pulling him back.

"Don't get too close to that thing. She may bite you and give you rabies or something."

"Oro?"

"Yes. That's what wild animals do you know."

Kenshin was confused. He looked down at Kaoru and back to Megumi. He thought for a moment and then answered, "She's not a wild animal. She looks like a girl, just like you."

Megumi began shaking her head profusely and stomping her feet. "No! No! No! She's not a girl like me! **I'm** much prettier and smell way better than her," she emphasized while throwing her long silky hair over her shoulders. "Now look at **her** again!" She pointed on the ground to Kaoru. "**She's** dirty and smelly!" Megumi pinched her nose, "Eeew! stinky, stinky! She looks just like a tanuki with all that dirt around her eyes."

"Yes," giggled Misangi who ran over to them, "she does look like a tanuki."

Megumi squeezed Kenshin's arm tighter as she looked down at Kaoru. "Hey everyone, come look at the funny tanuki!"

Several other kids ran over. They surrounded Kaoru and chanted, "Tanuki! Tanuki! Funny tanuki!"

Megumi laughed out loud, "Ohohohoho!"

******END OF FLASHBACK******* 

  


"Oh my god! That must have been the worst day of your life," said Omasu.

"Yeah, it sure felt like it," she sighed. "I ran away from everyone and hid behind a tree crying. Kenshin ran all over looking for me. I was so busy crying that I hadn't notice that Kenshin had found me and was quitely sitting next to me. He apologized for pushing me down. I ignored him and kept crying.

Kenshin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a red and blue spinning top. He said that it was his favorite toy in the whole world. I watched as Kenshin demonstrated how it worked. I was so fascinated by the spinning, that I stopped crying. He told me that I could keep it. Believe it or not, I still have that old spinning top," she said smiling fondly. 

All the girls sighed, "Awww....."

"Several years after that, I was 13 years old attending junior high and Kenshin was 16 years old and in high school. It was so exciting to be dating an older boy in those days. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world," she giggled.

"Anyway, when it was time for my junior prom, Kenshin was my escort. He looked so handsome and mesmerizing that night. For some reason, I had a feeling something special was going to happen. Like, I was going to get my first kiss from Kenshin."

"Did you get your first kiss," Omasu excitedly asked.

"Yes. It was after the last song of the night. Kenshin took me to a secluded spot and kissed me."

The girls all sighed again, "Awww....."

"Don't go all dreamy over that girls. I haven't finished my story yet."

Everyone stared at one another and back at Kaoru.

"As Kenshin deepened the kiss, his tongue got caught in the wire of my braces. I was totally mortified over the situation and began to panic. Naturally, Megumi just happened to walk by as we were busy trying to get his tongue out of my mouth. She laughed out loud causing others to look. She started saying,

"Oh look, the tanuki girl caught Ken-san in her trap! Ohohohohoho!"

"By the time we broke apart, I rushed out of my prom in tears. My first real kiss with Kenshin was a disaster!"

  


Okon rested her hand upon Kaoru's shoulder. "Oh poor Kaoru-chan. You had such bad luck on your first kiss. That was also a very mean thing for Megumi to do." 

"Yes, Megumi always did horrible things like that to me. But I got her back really good on Valentine's Day. On that day, I snuck into her locker and switched the small box of chocolates, that one of her boyfriends had given her, with a box of chocolate-coated laxatives. She ran to the restroom all day long."

The girls burst in laughter.

"So what happened when you went to high school," asked Kamatari.

"By the time I entered high school, we were still dating. Kenshin was in his senior year then. We decided after the braces incident, to hold off on kissing for a while. I was worried that he wouldn't want me anymore if he couldn't kiss me. But he assured me that kissing wasn't a big deal and that he would always love me no matter what. That made me feel really secure in our relationship.

Kenshin was in the drama club. He cancelled several dates with me to spend more time "practicing" his part for the school play. I heard whispers of how great a kisser he was. Girls were always sticking their telephone numbers in his locker. I tried to be optimistic about the whole thing. I assumed that he was only popular among the girls because he was the best student actor in the drama club. Talk about naïve, geez!

Anyway, one day I decided to cut class and sneak over to one of his "practice" sessions held in the school's auditorium. I wanted to see him in action as he practiced. I was totally devastated when I caught Kenshin passionately kissing that slimy Megumi Takani. Of all the girls in the school, it just had to be her!

  


******BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK******* 

Kaoru stood frozen, by what was happening in front of her. Kenshin, the love of her life, was locked into a passionate kiss with her bitter rival Megumi Takani. With tears threatening to spill upon her face, she whimpered in a low tone, "Ken...shin, how could you?"

Kenshin suddenly broke off his kiss with Megumi upon hearing Kaoru's voice. "Kaoru?" He turned to see her face. Tears were now streaming down her pale cheeks. "Kaoru! I... uhm... We were just... uhm... practicing a part for the school play."

"Ken-san, there's no need to continue this charade," smirked Megumi. "The tanuki should have realized that she's been playing out of her league for some time now. You know that I'm much prettier and definitely a better kisser than she is."

"Megumi there's no need to be insulting," he said as he averted Kaoru's eyes.

"Why must you always protect her? It's me that you want." She turned to Kaoru and stared into her eyes, "Yes, Ken-san wants **me** not you. He's just too nice to break up with you, so I guess I'll have to do it for him. Listen up tanuki, because I'm only going to say this once, it's over between you two. See," she held up her hand and extended it toward Kaoru's face. "I'm even wearing Ken-san's class ring."

Kaoru was totally mortified. The ring had a sapphire stone. She remembered when she and Kenshin sat together looking over the various stones for his class ring. He selected sapphire because he said it reminded him of her beautiful eyes. She couldn't wait for it to come. He promised the ring to her, but there it was, seated upon the finger of her worst enemy.

She turned to Kenshin for some kind of answer. He lowered his head and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I didn't mean to hurt you. I... I was going to tell you. But...I"

Before he could finish speaking, I ran out of the auditorium in tears. Kenshin ran after me. He grabbed me by the arm. My heart began to pound profusely, hoping that he was coming to take me back. I wanted him to say that it was all a big mistake or something. But that wasn't the case. He said the worst thing a man could ever say to a woman.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru but, I hope we can still be friends." 

I was so furious when he said that to me. I punched him so hard that he flipped over backwards. I told him that I never wanted to see him again.

******END OF FLASHBACK******* 

  


Six months later, Kenshin broke up with Megumi. Her parents didn't like Kenshin. They felt he wasn't good enough for their daughter. Megumi was in love with Kenshin. She used to sneak around to see him. But her parents put a stop to that my moving the whole family to Aizu. Megumi finish high school in Aizu and later attended a prestigious medical college there.

Kenshin came by several times to see me after he and Megumi were officially broken up. I never answered my door or return his telephone calls. I wasn't ready to deal with him. My heart was still broken. So, he moved to Kyoto and... well... that's my story."

"That was so sad," sniffed Omasu.

"Yes, I didn't know that happened," sniffed Okon also.

Everyone suddenly became quiet. Misao grew angry and broke the silence.

"You know what I think? I think the only reason Himura broke up with Kaoru is because Megumi probably promised to make out with him. I don't think it has anything to do with your kissing ability Kaoru-chan. But still, Megumi is not the only one who should take the blame here. That redheaded two-timing jerk shouldn't have broken up with you! If I ever see him again, I'll make him pay for hurting my best friend."

Kaoru looked over to Misao and gave a smile in appreciation for her loyalty and friendship.

Kamatari's silent sobs suddenly turned in to a loud wail. "Waaaahhhh!!! that's the saddest love story I've ever heard. Not as bad as Shishio and me but still.... Waaaaahhhhh!!!"

Tomoe entered the room. "Is everyone all right back here?"

"Yes, Miss Tomoe," they said.

Kaoru glanced over to Kamatari and mouthed, "pull yourself together." Kamatari nodded. Kaoru smiled at Tomoe and said, "We were just chatting about our high school days."

"Oh. So who are you girls taking to the class reunion," Tomoe asked.

"Well, since I can't steal Shishio from my rival Yumi, I have no choice but to take Chou Katanagari."

"I'm going with my old boyfriend Soujirou Seta," smiled Misao. "We dated briefly back in junior high school. He's no Aoshi Shinomori, but Sou-chan is really a nice guy."

"That's nice," said Yumi. "What about you Omasu and Okon?"

"Okon and I are going with our former Phys. Ed. teacher, Hiko Seijuro. He is sooo much fun," winked Okon to Omasu.

Omasu blushed and giggled, "Yes he is. He's a total riot after he's had a few bottles of sake."

Tomoe smiled as she watched Omasu and Okon whisper and giggle things in each other's ears about Hiko. Then she turned to Kaoru and noticed how quiet she was. "What about you Kaoru? Are you taking someone special?"

"Actually, I hadn't thought about bringing anyone," answered Kaoru. "I didn't think I had to."

Tomoe shook her finger at Kaoru as to reprimand her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Your class reunion is going to be held in an expensive hotel. You shouldn't show up unescorted. It really shows a lack of social grace. Going to your first class reunion unescorted is like going to your senior prom without a date."

"But I'm not dating anyone right now," replied Kaoru.

"Who said anything about dating. I said you shouldn't go unescorted. My husband Akira runs a male escort business. I'm sure he can match you up with the right male escort for the occasion."

"Male escort? No way," Kaoru said while shaking her head profusely. "I would be too embarrassed."

"Kaoru, everyone there will either have their spouses or a date with them," replied Misao. "We've already made plans to bring someone. We wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable around us. We want you to have fun. Why not give Miss Tomoe's husband a call. It might be kind of cool to have a handsome male escort hanging all over you for one night."

"I'm sorry Misao, Miss Tomoe, but I just can't see myself showing up at my class reunion with some strange guy. I don't have the boldness as you Misao or the grace and elegance you have Miss Tomoe. Compared to you two, I'm just a tanuki that's all."

Before Misao could respond, Tomoe gestured for her to stay put as she walked over to the chair Kaoru was sitting in. Tomoe gently swiveled the chair around to face the mirror. "Kaoru-chan, look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Kaoru looked in the mirror, lowered her head and replied in a low tone, "A silly little tomboy trapped inside a woman's body."

Tomoe lifted Kaoru's chin up toward the mirror again. "That's not what I see. I see a beautiful, courageous and successful young woman. I've never had an employee who won five plaques of excellence for hair styling. Those plaques attracted more rich and glamorous clients. I know that one day, with your talent, you may decide to open up your own beauty salon. But... just don't open your shop next to mine," Tomoe quickly added. Kaoru smiled as the girls chuckled in the background.

"It's only natural for everyone to be anxious over their first class reunion. A class reunion is a time to show off what you've accomplished in life. You ladies have nothing to be ashamed of. You are all very successful hairdressers who bring plenty of business to my salon. It's because of your hard work that I've saved enough money to open a sculptured body and facial spa across town. You ladies are the best!"

"Thanks Miss Tomoe," they replied in unison.

Before leaving the room, Tomoe turned to the girls and said, "There's one last thing I would like to say. You're all grown women now and not 14-year-old girls starting high school for the first time. So forget about all those superficial people who gave you grief when you were in high school. Relax and have fun at your first class reunion. That's my secret on how to be graceful," she winked at Kaoru as she left the room.

Kaoru smiled at Tomoe. "I feel so much better about myself now. Miss Tomoe really is a nice person and a great boss to work for."

"You can't get any better than Miss Tomoe I always say," Misao cheerfully replied. "So, are you going to call the male escort agency like Miss Tomoe suggested?"

"Yes, I'll do it," answered Kaoru signing two thumbs up. "Now that I have a date, I've got to figure out a cool hair style." Kaoru grinned wickedly as she reached up to the shelf over the sink and pulled down a box full of wigs.

"Hey what are you going to do with those wigs," asked Omasu.

"You'll see," winked Kaoru.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna, thanks soooo much for all your great reviews. It really lifted my writing spirits. I'm so glad you like this ficcie!^_^

Okay, so as you can see, I've taken the little rivalry that Kaoru and Megumi displayed in the anime to the max. I know that they eventually come to respect and care for one another. Megumi is part of the Kenshin-gumi, but I do plan to have Megumi act out a little more before she straightens up. (can't have Megumi lovers sending Sano after me, heh, heh! ^_^)

Also, I got so many more characters that will appear in this ficcie. It is a reunion so don't be surprise which character from the RK TV series will pop-up at the reunion. Oh yeah, about the sneezing thing. My mom told me I did that to my big brother when I was five and he was eight. We had just had a fight over a toy. My mom told us not to fight and to kiss and make up. Well guess what, I sneezed on my brother's cheek. Naturally, he pushed me down and we started fighting again. My mom laughed really hard before breaking us apart and taking us out for ice cream. So, it didn't turn out too bad.^_^

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... you did a great job pushing the button last time. So let's try it again. Push the button and leave me a review. Gypsy-chan will be very happy okay. ^_^)

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

**Please note:** The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Enjoy!^_^

  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Three

  
  
  


_"Yes, I'll do it," answered Kaoru signing two thumbs up. "Now that I have a date, I've got to figure out a cool hair style." Kaoru grinned wickedly as she reached up to the shelf over the sink and pulled down a box full of wigs._

"Hey what are you going to do with those wigs," asked Omasu.

"You'll see," winked Kaoru.

  
************************* 

Kaoru put a wig on her head. "What would you say if I go to our class reunion as a bold blonde," she inquired as she modeled the long, wavy platinum blonde wig on her head.

"Sorry Kaoru-chan. It's uhm... not quite you," chuckled Okon.

"Okay," she quickly grabbed another wig from out of the box, "how about a blushing brunette," she asked while batting her eyes feigning a demure stance. Omasu looked at the brunette wig with cascading Shirley Temple curls and green ribbons tied in it. She tried to keep from laughing but still giggled. "Sorry for laughing but that is not you."

Kaoru snatched the wig off her head and chuckled, "I was just kidding. There's no way I'd wear that tacky thing." She glanced over to Kamatari and smirked inwardly as she rummaged through the box. "I think I've found the perfect hairstyle." Kaoru pulled out a long red curly wig that had been teased to the max and put it on her hair.

"So girls, how about this one? I could go as a raunchy red head like Kamatari." Kaoru began sauntering around the room, emulating Kamatari's mannerisms.

"No! I don't think so girlfriend!" Kamatari jumped up and put her hands on her hips. "No one can be as raunchy as me!" She began strutting around the room on her high heel platformed shoes swaying her hips and shaking her chest.

Okon, Omasu and Misao burst in laughter while Kaoru yelled out catcalls.

"Woof! Woof! Shake it Kamatari! Show us what you're made of!"

Kamatari grinned wickedly at Misao and said, "There's only one person I'll let see what I'm made of." She pulled the hem of her skirt upward and flashed Misao.

"Ewww! You're so disgusting," yelled Misao while covering her eyes. "You should keep that stuff under lock and key!"

Kaoru fell to the floor in laughter. Okon and Omasu were already on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Well you had that coming Misao," smirked Kamatari. "Next time you'll think twice about teasing me about my boobs. Truce," she asked as she extended her hand to Misao.

"Yeah," Misao smiled while accepting her hand. "We're even."

"Hey you girls, fun time is over. We have customers waiting to get their hair done," said Tomoe as she entered the room.

"Sorry Miss Tomoe." They all hurried past Tomoe to the front of the store. Kaoru quickly put the wigs back neatly in the box and return the box to the shelf.

As Kaoru walked passed Tomoe, she whispered into Kaoru's ear, "I think you'll look just fine as a radiant raven haired girl. It suits you best."

Kaoru blushed and smiled from Tomoe's compliment. Tomoe returned to her office and Kaoru went over to her next customer. As she poured shampoo onto her customer's hair, her mind began to drift on the class reunion.

_"I was so nervous about going to my first high school reunion and facing Megumi again. I heard that she became a doctor and is very successful in her practice. I was really dreading the thought of Megumi rubbing her career in my face. But after speaking with Miss Tomoe and my friends this morning, I feel more confident in my career. Megumi can keep her big time doctor practice. I have something that she will never have, real friends."_

As Kaoru rinsed the shampoo out of her customer's hair she began to giggle to herself as she thought on the male escort. _"Hmmm..... I wonder who my male escort will look like? I can't wait to find out."_

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Later that evening, Kaoru dropped by the Akabeko to see her friend Tae.

"Thank you and come again," smiled Tae as she locked the door behind the last customer. After turning over the "Closed" sign, she went over to the booth where Kaoru was waiting for her. Tae noticed that her friend had dozed off. She leaned over the table and tapped Kaoru on the shoulder lightly. "Kaoru-chan..."

Kaoru sat up abruptly upon hearing Tae's voice. "Sorry Miss, I'll rinse that shampoo out of your hair in a moment!"

"It's only me silly," giggled Tae as she sat down. "You must have had a busy day like we did here at the Akabeko." She poured Kaoru a cup of tea and handed it to her.

  
"Yes, I can't believe the number of tourists we had in town today," she stated after accepting the tea. "But, I'm glad it's over. I have so many things to do before Saturday." 

"That's right, your high school reunion is this weekend. You must be really looking forward to it."

Kaoru smiled for a moment as she placed her tea cup on the table. "At first I was a little skeptical about attending. But now, I am looking forward to going. Tomorrow I'll have to use my lunch hour shopping for a dress. I'm sure there's nothing in the stores this week. All the good stuff is probably sold out because of the reunion."

"Don't worry about that Kaoru-chan. You can wear one of my evening gowns. Wait right here." Tae went over to her personal closet and pulled out two evening gowns. She returned to the booth with the gowns in her hands.

"Here they are." She held up one gown in her right hand and the other in her left. "Which one would you like to wear?"

Kaoru looked at both gowns. "They are both very beautiful. But don't you need them? I thought you and your twin sister Sae were going to cater the food for the class reunion."

"Yes we are. However, my sister designed some really cute matching caterer's outfits. So I won't be wearing neither of these gowns on Saturday."

Kaoru smiled mischieviously. "Well in that case, I'll take the off the shoulder royal blue evening gown on the right."

"Good choice," smiled Tae. "I was thinking the same thing. Now that we have that settled, what about your date? Who are you planning to go with?"

"Miss Tomoe suggested I contact the male escort service her husband owns. So, that's what I'm going to do."

"That's a great idea Kaoru-chan," replied Tae. "You've got your evening gown, I'm sure you'll have Misao do your hair and now you're all set with a male chaperone. Everything is perfect. But...", she tilted her head sideways at Kaoru, "for some reason, I get the feeling you're not happy."

Kaoru sighed, "yes, I see I can't hide anything from you." Tae smiled and nodded. "Believe it or not, I still think about "him". Ever since I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being with "him" forever. I realize that we haven't seen each other in years but, sometimes it's so hard to stop thinking about "him". Kaoru took her finger and started tracing imaginary circles on the table. "I guess you probably think I'm crazy, huh."

Tae placed her hand over Kaoru's. "No. I don't think you're crazy. You and Ken..." Tae quickly covered her mouth when Kaoru glared at her. "Sorry about that, I forgot." She blushed slightly and started again.

"Kaoru, it's only natural for you to miss, "him". However, it's time to move on with your life. You haven't dated anyone since you broke up with, "him". I know you've been busy lately concentrating all your efforts into your career. You did the same thing when you were in high school and college. But, I think it's time for you to move on Kaoru-chan. Who knows, you'll probably find a nice guy at your class reunion."

"You're right Tae," smiled Kaoru. "I've got to stop thinking about the past. I'm 23 years old now and it's time to move on," she pounded her fist on the table for emphasis. "I'm going to start at my high school reunion. That place will be crawling with hot single guys!"

"That's the right attitude Kaoru." She gave her the thumbs up sign. "Oh I forgot. You'll definitely need to bring some extra protection with you to the reunion." Tae pulled off her engagement ring and slipped it on Kaoru's finger.

"Your engagement ring?" Kaoru gave her a puzzled look. "Why are you giving me your engagement ring?"

"As I said, protection," she answered. "It's a little trick I used to do when I ran into some dork. I would slip on my mother's engagement ring and pretended to be engaged. The dorky guys never knew the difference."

Kaoru chuckled lightly. "Your engagement ring is so beautiful," she said while tilting her hand in the light. "Won't your husband miss it?"

"Don't worry about him. He took our twin daughters, Tsubame and Marimo to his mother's house for the weekend. He knew that my sister and I would be busy over seeing the catering of the food for your high school reunion. So, it will be fine. Besides, I still have my wedding band on. He'll never noticed the difference."

"Thank you Tae-chan," Kaoru said while hugging her friend, "you're the best friend anyone could ever have. I'll return your ring and evening gown on Sunday."

"That's fine by me. The important thing is for you to have fun," Tae said while squeezing Kaoru back. "We can chat later after the class reunion is over."

Kaoru grabbed her purse and left the restuarant.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The day of the class reunion arrived. Kaoru was rushing around her apartment trying to find her earrings.

"Of all days to lose my earrings! Mou! Why does my life have to be so complicated!"

Before she could look under the sofa, she heard the doorbell.

"Ding Dong!!!"

Kaoru rushed to her apartment door and peered out her peephole. Something seemed to block her vision. "Mou! I can't see his face. I've got to clean this peephole." She pressed her intercom button. "Who is it?"

A heavy muffled sound came through the intercom. "I'm here from Essentially Yours Male Escort Service."

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my god! He's early!" She pressed the intercom again, "Just a minute!"

As the young man stood waiting outside of her apartment he smiled inwardly.

_"Jou-chan is going to die when she finds out that I'm her escort for the night. I can't wait to see the expression on her face, heh, heh!"_

Kaoru finally opened the door. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Kaoru...." she paused for a moment and then squealed, "Oh my god! Sanosuke Sagara!"

"Hey Jou-chan, long time no see. I haven't seen you since high school."

Kaoru hugged him warmly. "Wow! I really didn't expect to see you! How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay," he said after breaking off their hug. "I knew you would be surprised once you saw me."

"I am, I am," she cheerfully replied. Kaoru feigned a frown. "Well, don't just stand in the doorway you big dumb jerk," she pulled him in through the door, "Come in and have a seat."

Sano chuckled as he stumbled passed her. After securing the door, Kaoru escorted him to the living room. He sat on the sofa as she sat in a chair opposite him.

"I'm still a little shocked to see you. I was expecting someone else." Sano feigned a sad face. "Oh no, don't get me wrong," Kaoru quickly said hoping not to have offended him, "I'm really glad you came."

Sano pretended to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Phew, for a second there, I thought you didn't want me."

Kaoru tossed one of her small decorative sofa pillows at him. "Oh stop being such a clown. You know what I mean," she chuckled. He nodded and smiled. "Getting back to what I was saying, the escort service told me that someone named Okita was going to pick me up tonight. I'm a little confused. What happened to Okita?"

"He had this really bad cough all week. So he called me up this afternoon and asked if I could take over his assignment. Okita knew that I had planned to go to the reunion, not as an escort or anything, because hey, it's my high school reunion too you know." Kaoru nodded as he continued. "Anyway, after Okita told me that you were his client, I quickly agreed. I thought it would be fun for us to go together."

"That was so nice of you Sano," she smirked. "Helping out a sick friend. And here I was thinking that you only took over Okita's assignment for the money. Wow, you've really changed since high school."

"Hey, what's wrong with making a little money on the side," he answered defensively. "A man's got to eat you know."

Kaoru shook her head. "Now that's the Sanosuke Sagara I know." They both laughed. "So, what have you been doing with yourself all these years?"

"Well, as you know, my father was into the import/export business. One of his major business suppliers moved to Hong Kong. So my old man decided to move the family to Hong Kong after I finished high school. It was better for my family financially but I really didn't like it there. All my friends were here in Tokyo. But hey, I was just a teenager with no money back then. I had to go where ever my parents went."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I picked up a few odd jobs here and there. I didn't want to depend on my old man's money you know. So after saving up enough money, I told my parents that I wanted to move back to Tokyo. My old man didn't have anything to say about it because he knew that I could take care of myself. So I moved back here over a year ago and landed a job at this male escort agency. So... here I am. What have you been up to Jou-chan?"

Kaoru glanced at her watch. "Oh, it's getting late. I'll fill you in along the way. Please, make yourself at home in the meantime. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks," he smiled while sitting on the sofa.

As Kaoru left the room, she stopped in the hallway to peek at Sano. _"This night is turning out better than I expected. I can't believe that Sano turned out to be a real hunk," she blushed. "Wait until Misao and the other girls see him. I better hurry now."_ Kaoru quickly went into her bedroom.

Sano picked up the TV remote control and began flipping through various channels. "Geez, there's never anything good on," he muttered. His stomach began to growl. He tossed the remote control on the sofa and headed for the kitchen.

As Sano rummaged through her refrigerator, he pinched his nose and muttered out loud, "Ewwww.... everything in here is moldy. I forgot that Jou-chan wasn't a good cook. You'd think I would remember after mooching all those lunches off her when we were back in high school."

Kaoru walked out of her bedroom and suddenly exploded upon seeing Sano's head stuck in her refrigerator.

"What do you think you're doing!!"

Sano bumped his head on the inside of the refrigerator. As he stood up, he rubbed his head. "What's all the fuss about? I was just making myself a little snack. Besides, you did say I could make myself at home."

"Yes, I said make yourself at home, not move in!!" She went over and snatched the food out of his hand. "Move it!" she demanded while shoving him into the living room. "Get back to the living room and stay out of my kitchen!!"

Sano chuckled as she pushed him around. "Hey there Jou-chan, I see you're still as strong as you used to be in high school. So what do you do for a living, change truck tires or are you a professional wrestler."

"No," she snapped. "I'm a beautician."

Sano pulled on her ponytail and snickered, "You could have fooled me."

Kaoru punched him in the arm, "Keep your hands out of my hair, you big dumb jerk!"

"Calm down Jou-chan, you're going to ruin that beautiful evening gown of yours."

Kaoru suddenly stopped. "That's right. I have to be careful. This gown belongs to Tae."

"Tae Sekihara of the Akabeko?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you remember her. You ran up quite a debt at her resturant."

Sano rubbed his lips together and began smacking. "Mmmm... Akabeko food. Now that was some good food."

"You know Tae and her sister Sae are catering the high school reunion."

Sano's eyes widened. "They are? Why didn't you tell me. Come on Jou-chan, Let's go!" He rushed out of her apartment and jumped into the waiting elevator. "We don't want to be late to the high school reunion!"

"Hey wait I need my purse," she yelled as she snatched her purse and locked up her apartment. The elevator door had closed in her face. "Mou! Sano wait!"

"Meet me downstairs in front of the building!" She heard him yelling as the elevator went down.

"Argh!!!! That baka is going to get it when I get downstairs!!"

When Kaoru reached the main floor, she rushed out of the building and saw Sano leaning on his car. Kaoru punched him in the chest.

"Why didn't you wait for me you big jerk!"

"Ouch! You sure pack a mean punch Jou-chan."

"Oh shut up and open the freaking door for me," she fumed. After getting into the car, Kaoru grumbled while putting her seat belt on. "Mou! Some escort he turned out to be!"

Sano rushed over to the driver's side and quickly started the car. As he turned the corner of her block, he stepped on the gas and began flying down the road.

"Hey, watch your speed," she warned. "You'll get a speeding ticket for driving fast around here."

"Don't worry about that Jou-chan. I have my trusty radar detector," he smirked. "It can detect a cop miles away." Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and turned her head to stare out the window.

Sano grinned widely as he pushed the button to the radio on. He turned up the volume after hearing his favorite song being played. He began singing along to the song, "BAD TO THE BONE", by George Thorogood And The Destroyers.

"_Da, da, da, da, da_   
On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round   
_Da, da, da, da, da_   
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found   
_Da, da, da, da, da_   
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone   
_Da, da, da, da, da_   
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone   
_Da, da, da, da, da_   
Bad to the bone   
_Da, da, da, da, da_   
Bad to the bone"

As Kaoru continued looking out the window, she suddenly noticed a dark sedan following behind them quietly. _"Oh my god! It's him!"_ She tried to get Sano's attention.

"Hey Sano! It's the...."

Sano couldn't hear her. The radio was blasting and he was deeply engrossed in the song, singing loudly, 

"B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone   
B-B-B-B-Bad   
B-B-B-B-Bad   
Bad to the bone"

When Kaoru looked out the window again she saw flashing lights. She shouted, "Hey Mr. Bad to the Bone! The cops want you to pull over!" She turned the radio off.

"Jou-chan, why'd you do that! That's my favorite...."

"Look out the window idiot!!"

Sano glanced at his rearview mirror. His eyes widened upon seeing the flashing police lights and the officer motioning for him to pull over. After pulling his car to the side of the rode, he banged his fist on the dashboard. "Katsu you idiot! Wait until I see you! I'm going to kill you for selling me this defective radar!"

Kaoru ignored his rantings. She peered into her side view mirror and saw Officer Saitoh stepping out of the car smirking. She sighed inwardly, _"Why me? Why me?"_

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. Wow! Arigatou for all the great reviews! You've made Gypsy-chan very happy!^_^

Okay, first I want to say that I read everyone's review. I love them all! Sorry that I can't respond individually right now. I'm busy with the other chapters. I'm up to chapter six.^_^ So, I'll respond to everyone at the end of the ficcie. But please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. It inspires me to keep going with this ficcie. More fun to come in the next chapter.

Also, there will be a lot of puns from either the RK anime or manga within this story. Like the one in this chapter with Kamatari flashing Misao with his family jewels. That was from the manga and Kyoto arc episode. I know that I use "she" a lot when referring to Kamatari, but it's just easier to write^_^. Oh yeah, Kaoru may seem wimpy emotionally, but she will get stronger as the ficcie goes on. There is a method to my madness^_^. 

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... You're getting good at pushing buttons. Cool! (chiki-chan^_^) So let's try one more time. Go ahead, that's right, push the button and leave me a review. Gypsy-chan does happy dance.^_^)

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

**Please note:** The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Enjoy!^_^

  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Four

  
  
  


_Sano glanced at his rearview mirror. His eyes widened upon seeing the flashing police lights and the officer motioning for him to pull over. After pulling his car to the side of the rode, he banged his fist on the dashboard. "Katsu you idiot! Wait until I see you! I'm going to kill you for selling me this defective radar!"_

Kaoru ignored his rantings. She peered into her side view mirror and saw Officer Saitoh stepping out of the car smirking. She sighed inwardly, "Why me? Why me?"

  
  
************************* 

"Don't worry Jou-chan, I know how to handle cops," bragged Sano as he reached inside his top pocket for his wallet. "Just leave everything to me." He pulled his driver's license out of his wallet and placed it on the dashboard.

"Sano I swear, if you cause trouble I'll...."

_"Shhh.... relax, I've got this situation under control,"_ he whispered to her as Saitoh approached the car. "Is there a problem officer," Sano innocently asked as he handed Saitoh his driver's licence.

Saitoh didn't respond. He took the driver's license and slanted his eyes at Sano as he glanced over the license.

"You know, you sure have some narrow eyes for a cop," he remarked while staring up at Saitoh's face.

"A man can't help the way he was born," he dryly responded after returning the driver's license to Sano.

Kaoru tugged on Sano's jacket and through gritted teeth whispered, _"Shut up you baka before he throws us both in jail!"_

Saitoh smirked inwardly as he watched Kaoru on the other side of the car. He lit the cigarette that was now dangling off the bottom of his lip. After taking a long hard drag, Saitoh exhaled a billowy cloud of smoke into the cool night air. He cast his eyes over to where Kaoru was sitting.

"Who's the moron Tanuki?"

Before she could respond, Sano shouted, "Moron! Who are you calling a moron you stone faced cop! I know my rights! I'm a tax paying citizen! I'll sue you for police harassment!"

Kaoru face paled as she inwardly grumbled, _"That baka!"_

"I didn't know you had such bad taste in boyfriends," Saitoh said before taking another drag on his cigarette. "The first one was bad, but this one," he exhaled the smoke near Sano's face," is a total ahou."

"He's NOT my boyfriend," she curtly replied.

"Hey, I'll show you who the moron is around here," scowled Sano as he reached for the car door handle.

Kaoru yanked him back by the collar. "Sit down you big dumb jerk!" She turned to Saitoh and feigned a smile. "Don't mind him Officer Saitoh. He's a little delirious right now. Must be something he ate."

"If he ate your cooking, it's no wonder he's delirious," he quipped.

Sano turned to Kaoru bewildered. "Geez Jou-chan, I knew your cooking was a crime, but..."

Kaoru cut his sentence off by punching him in the arm, "Shut up roosterhead!" She then turned and glared daggers at Saitoh. "Just give us the speeding ticket and spare me the sarcasm!"

Sano jerked himself from out of Kaoru's grasp and jumped out of the car. "I think it's time that someone teach this arrogant cop some manners," he said threatenly while cracking his knuckles.

Officer Saitoh stood on unfazed by Sano's boastful threat. After taking another long drag of his cigarette, he parted his lips slighly to exhale the smoke. As he flicked the ashes on the ground, he narrowed his eyes at Sano who was now taking up his fighting stance.

"Listen ahou, this had better be worth my time. Nothing ticks me off more than to ground out a perfectly good cigarette for a worthless fight," he stated while grounding his cigarette into the dirt.

Kaoru became nervous as she watched Saitoh and Sano. _"I can't believe their really going to fight. That big dumb jerk doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Uncle Saitoh will pulverize him! I've got to try and stop him."_

"Sano, wait.... Think about this for a minute. He's a cop and if you fight him you'll go to jail. Stop trying to be so macho! Just take the ticket and let's get the heck out of here," she begged.

"Relax Jou-chan," he replied in a calm manner. He positioned his fists in front of his face, "I know what I'm doing. This little fight will be over in a moment."

Saitoh smirked at him again. "Indeed it shall Sanosuke Sagara or should I say, Zanza."

Sano widened his eyes at Saitoh. "How did you...."

"...know," he finished. "It didn't take long to get the information I needed on a street punk like you." Sano glared daggers at him. Saitoh continued. "While you were racing through MY streets, I entered your license plate number into my computer. My good friend Kawaji, at the precint, immediately dispatched the information to me. I'm sure you remember Kawaji."

"Yeah I remember that bald headed stinkin' cop. He arrested me a few times when I was back in high school. But that was then and this is now. I don't have all day you know. I've got to get Jou-chan to her class reunion."

"Then let us begin. I would hate for Tanuki to miss her first class reunion," he remarked with his back to Kaoru.

Kaoru scowled at him from behind and stuck her tongue out. _"Jerk!"_

"Here I come," Sano yelled as he rushed toward Saitoh. Within two minutes, Sano lay wincing in pain on the ground, while Saitoh stepped over his body to hand Kaoru a speeding ticket. Kaoru sighed as she put Sano's ticket in her purse. Saitoh returned to his police car. After starting it, he slowed down as he drove neared her. "See you on Monday Tanuki," he smirked while continuing down the highway.

"Argh!!!!!!!" She screamed while jumping out of the car and pummeling Sano with a stick she found on the side of the road. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!!"

"Relax you said... leave everything to me you said. Argh!!!! I should have known better than to trust a big dumb jerk like you," she yelled. "I told you not to fight him! I knew my uncle would kick your...."

"He's your uncle," Sano abruptly asked. "I never knew..."

"And you're not suppose to know," she curtly replied. "I'm never to call him that or show any familiarity while he is on duty or working undercover. It's his way of protecting his family."

"I see, so by pretending not to be related, you don't become his weakness. That's pretty smart," he admitted. "But it still doesn't change the fact that he's a..."

"Hey! Let's get back to the issue here! Look at yourself," she exclaimed while pointing at his soiled clothing, "You're tux is ruined! I'm not going to walk into my first high school reunion with you looking like that!"

"Sorry about screwing things up for you Jou-chan. But don't worry, I swear I'll make it up to you," he promised. Kaoru rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest ignoring him. Sano continued trying to speak to her.

"And uhm.... As for my clothes, well we could go to Daigoro and Itsuko's formal rental shop across town. I'm sure I can rent something to wear for the evening. I could also get you a really nice evening gown too." Kaoru looked down at her gown and saw some dirt on it. She shook her head in disgust. Sano quickly added, "Don't worry about the stains, I can have them dry clean your gown while we are at the reunion. So, what do you say?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, _"I know I'm going to regret this later... but Misao and the others are probably already there waiting for me."_ She turned to him and answered roughly, "Okay! But this time, **I'M** driving!" She snatched the car keys out of Sano's hand. "Get in the car before I change my mind," she ordered. Sano hurried around the car and got into the passenger side.

  


Kaoru started the car and began driving down the road. They drove in silence for a while. Sano reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a dried up fishbone and stuck it in his mouth.

Kaoru quickly glanced over to him out of the corner of her eye. After seeing him stick a fish bone in his mouth she became grossed out. _"He keeps a glove compartment full of fish bones? Ewww... How gross?"_ She turned her attention back to the road and drove in silence.

Sano cast his eyes out the window then over to Kaoru. _"Jou-chan seems kind of ticked off right now. She has every right to be. I screwed up things pretty bad. I swear I'll make it up to her. I just wished she talk to me. I hate it when women give me the silent treatment. It drives me nuts! I rather her whack me over the head and call me names. At least we would be communicating."_

Kaoru slowed the car down for a traffic signal. While waiting for the light to turn green, she poked out her bottom lip and exhaled deeply causing her long bangs to flutter. Sano smiled inwardly.

_"Jou-chan looks pretty sexy when she blows her bangs around like that. Yep, she definitely grew up to be a beautiful young woman. Kenshin is going to be surprised when he see's her. Oh yeah, I forgot. Kenshin made me swear not to tell her that he was in town and was going to be at the reunion. But what the heck, she's going to find out anyway so I might as well tell her now."_

Sano sat up in the car seat and cleared his throat. He then casually cast his eyes into Kaoru's direction. "Uhm... I bet you can't guess who came to town for the class reunion."

"I don't know, you tell me whose in town," she answered dryly.

"No I can't tell you. You have to guess," he insisted.

"I don't feel like guessing right now."

"But if you don't guess I can't tell you," he responded hoping she would say a few names.

"I said... I don't feel like guessing," she stated roughly through gritted teeth.

"If you knew who I was talking about I'm sure you would want to know," he added grinning. "Come on Jou-chan, guess already."

Kaoru ignored him and kept driving.

_"Geez, why does she have to be so stubborn!"_ "Okay, I'll give you a hint. Uhm... red. Who would you think of when I say red."

"Santa Claus," she asked mockingly. "That's it! Santa Claus is coming to town. Ho! ho! ho!!"

"No," he fumed. "Not Santa Claus! Okay here's another hint. Red and pink. Now think hard this time."

"Santa Claus with a bad manicure," she giggled. "Or maybe Santa Claus in tie dye colors?"

"Come on Jou-chan be serious," he hollered in exasperation. "Now guess damnit!"

"I told you I'm not guessing," she shouted in response. "So shut up about it already!"

"Fine! Be that way," he yelled back in return while folding his arms across his chest. "See if I tell you that Kenshin Himura misses you and is really looking forward to seeing you at the class reunion."

Kaoru's palms began to sweat suddenly upon hearing Kenshin's name. "Kenshin Himura misses me," she asked nervously while firmly gripping the steering wheel. "and... he's going to be at the class reunion?"

"Yeah, but... uhm... I really shouldn't have told you that, so let's just drop it," he said while closing his eyes and resting his head upon the palms of his hands.

Kaoru put her foot on the brakes hard causing the car to skid forward.

"Hey! What the heck are you trying to do? Kill me!" He braced up against the dashboard of the car.

Kaoru grabbed hold of his collar and yelled in his ear, "You're the one who started this conversation and you're going to finish it! Now tell me what you meant by Kenshin missing me and wanting to see me again!"

"Okay, okay... gasp, gasp... If... gasp, gasp... you let go... wheeze, wheeze... of my collar... cough, cough... I'll tell you."

"Oh, sorry," she said blushing slightly.

Sano gasped deeply for air as he moved away from Kaoru. "Geez Jou-chan, you have the strength of ten sumo wrestlers."

Kaoru glared daggers at him. Sano feigned a smile at her as sweatdrops formed on his brow. "Quit stalling and talk," she ordered.

"Alright, alright," he responded while putting his hands up for protection. "Well, Kenshin's stopped by my place a few days ago. He told me that he flew in from Kyoto for the class reunion. Apparently, someone on the committee for the class reunion called him and asked if he could take the pictures for the event. He's a professional photographer and owns his own studio in Kyoto."

Kaoru sighed inwardly. _"Kenshin..."_ She then refocused her attention on Sano. "Okay, so get to the part where you said he misses me," she demanded.

Sano smiled, "Hold on Jou-chan I was just getting to that part. So, as I was saying, when he stopped by my place, we stayed up all night drinking and talking about old times. That's when your name popped up. Kenshin was totally wasted. He started whining about how much he missed you."

"Really," she asked dreamily.

"Yeah really," nodded Sano, "right before he puked his guts out, he told me everything he felt for you."

"What a romantic way to confess his love for me," she remarked glumly as she started to drive again. "It probably was the alcohol talking not him."

"No, it wasn't the alcohol talking," he answered knowingly. "Kenshin was never one for a lot of talking, that is, until he gets a couple of drinks in him. That was when he started talking. He could never hold his liquor you know," chuckled Sano. "Anyway, that night, we talked about a lot of stuff. Even his relationship with Megumi. I was so mad at him for taking the fox from me when were back in high school."

"Correction," she interjected, "that slut Megumi stole Kenshin from me!" 

"Hey, the fox may be a lot of things, but she's not a slut or a thief," he stated defensively. "You don't know her like I do!"

"Maybe I don't, but it still doesn't explain why she took Kenshin from me!"

"Don't try to blame your break up with Kenshin all on Megumi. Kenshin was already dating you. He should have been a man enough to refuse her advances. But he didn't!"

Kaoru remained silent. She sighed inwardly over what Sano said. _"He's right. Kenshin should have resisted her. That baka!"_

"Listen, that stuff is in the past now," he said stated after noting her sudden silence. "Kenshin and I are back to being good friends again. So I think we should all just forget about everything that happened and have a good time tonight."

"Yes, I agree," she replied with a nod. After a few moments of silence she asked, "So... uhm... It's not like I really care or anything, but did Kenshin say anything else about me?"

Sano smiled inwardly, _"I knew she still loved him."_ He then answered,

"Oh yeah, he talked about the first kiss you ever gave him. You remember, that's the time when we were all kids playing in the park. You sneezed all over his face when you went to kiss his cheek. I told Kenshin that kiss didn't count because you really screwed it up with the sneeze and all, but...."

Kaoru slammed her foot on the brakes again.

"Hey! Do you have a death wish or something," he asked while clinging on to the door on the passenger side of the car.

Kaoru paled as she put her face in the palm of her hands. "Oh my god! I can't believe he still remembers that!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't think it was as funny as the time he kissed you and his tongue got caught in the wire of your braces."

Kaoru's face turned crimson in color. "Oh my god!! He told you that too?!"

"Yeah, that was funny," chuckled Sano while holding his ribs. "I thought I was going to die when he told me...ha, ha, ha... that... ha! ha! ha... his tongue got stuck in your braces and then your tongue got stuck in his braces, and....ha! ha! ha! ha!"

Kaoru whacked him on the head. "Quit laughing you big jerk! That was really embarrassing! I can't believe Kenshin told you something as intimate as that! He's such a baka! All men are bakas," she grumbled while starting the car again. Sano shook his head and chuckled as they continued on their way to the rental boutique.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


After washing up and putting on a new tuxedo, Sano sat in a small area waiting for Kaoru. Daigoro was in the waiting area with him.

"It's good to see you again Sanosuke. Thanks for always using our rental boutique for your evening wear."

Sano leaned back on the sofa. "No problem Daigoro. So... I heard you got accepted into this prestigious aeornautics school in America."

"Yes, Itsuko and I are so happy," smiled Daigoro. "My father-in-law will take over our business while I'm in school. Itsuko and I can't wait to go."

"Well, best wishes man," Sano replied as he patted Daigoro on the back.

  


Kaoru was still in the fitting room trying on various evening gowns. She and Itsuko Katsu, owner of the rental boutique, chatted away happily over old times in high school. Itsuko then picked out an elaborate evening gown for Kaoru. The gown was black velvet with a sheer bodice covered with black lace. The crepe side draped gracefully down her body showing off her womanly curves. Kaoru blushed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Itsuko, the gown is lovely. But," she blushed more, "I'm not used to wearing something that hugs my body so closily or show so much of my legs."

Itsuko smiled, "Where's your sense of adventure Kaoru? There's nothing wrong with being a little bold and daring for one night. Come on, let's try out your new look on the boys."

When Kaoru entered the waiting area, Sano's mouth dropped opened upon catching sight of her. Kaoru blushed deeply.

"So... what do you think silly?"

"I never knew you could look like a real woman Jou-chan." 

Kaoru clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. "Of all the stupid, inconsiderate..."

Daigoro abruptly cut her off by complimenting her. "You look absolutely stunning in that gown, doesn't she dear?" Itsuko nodded.

"Hey, I was going to say something like that," he said as he pulled Kaoru toward him. "I was just kidding earlier Jou-chan."

He then wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her deep into his chest. "Baby, you look so hot that even a volcano would sizzle out next to you. Grrrowl!!"

Kaoru pushed back from Sano bursting out in laughter at his feeble pick up line. "That... ha! ha! ha!... was soooo ha! ha! ha... lame! ha! ha! ha!"

Itsuko and Daigoro tried to stifle their snickers.

Sano became angry. "Hey what's so funny!" He folded his arms across his chest and began sulking.

Kaoru went over to him and pulled his arms apart. "Come on Sano, don't be such a big baby. Didn't you tell me to relax and have fun? Well that's what I'm doing. And see, I'm having so much fun that I can't wait to get to my class reunion."

Sano poked his bottom lip out. Kaoru shook her head and walked over to Itsuko. "Thank you so much Itsuko and Daigoro for keeping your store open late for us."

"It was our pleasure," smiled Daigoro. "Itsuko will clean your gown for you and have it ready when you return. We'll see you and Sano at the class reunion later," they waved as Sano and Kaoru left the boutique."

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Kaoru and Sano finally arrived at the hotel. She smiled as she stood on the outside of the hotel admiring the beautifully decorated welcome sign.

_"Wow! This place is fabulous! I can't believe I finally made it. Look at all the people out here! There's probably at least several hundred more people inside! I'm soooo nervous! I can feel my knees shaking. I just hope I don't screw this night up."_

Sano noted her nervousness. He took her arm and looped it into his. "So, are you ready Jou-chan?"

Kaoru looked up at him and smiled widely, "Yes, I'm ready. Let's do this."

As Kaoru and Sano stepped on the red velvet carpet leading into the hotel, someone on the rooftop was taking pictures as the couples entered the hotel for the class reunion. Suddenly, a pair of violet eyes spotted them from the lense of his camera.

_"Sano and .... Kaoru?"_

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.......**  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. Arigatou for all the awesome reviews!!^_^

Sorry for taking so long to update. I changed this chapter at least three times. I hope it came out okay. So, the next two chapters will deal with the class reunion. A lot of crazy things will happen there. BTW, I changed Hiko's profession from Pottery teacher to Phys. Ed teacher. You'll see why in the next chapter.^_^

The final chapter will end up with Kenshin and Kaoru (chap. 7). I hope I answered some of your questions as to why Saitoh seem so mean to Kaoru. I thought about the Kyoto Arc when Kenshin and Misao found out that Saitoh was married. They were like totally shocked. I read some where how Samurais would constantly change their names and move their families around so know one could find them. So that's why Saitoh gave her tickets when he caught her speeding. Didn't want to give her preferential treatment.^_^

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... Push the button, push the button. Make Gypsy-chan happy!^_^

  
  



	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

**PLEASE NOTE:** In this chapter, I've incorporated a lot of minor characters from RK. So this is a little warning. MAJOR OOCNESS on the part of all characters. There will be a lot of intentional puns. Phew! Now that the public announcement is over, let's get Kaoru's class reunion started.^_^

  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Five

  
  
  


_As Kaoru and Sano stepped on the red velvet carpet leading into the hotel, someone on the rooftop was taking pictures as the couples entered the hotel for the class reunion. Suddenly, a pair of violet eyes spotted them from the lense of his camera._

"Sano and .... Kaoru?"

  
************************* 

Upon entering the lobby, Kaoru and Sano were greeted by one of the members from the class reunion committee.

"Welcome to our first high school reunion," Anji said as he bowed respectfully before them.

"Thank you for inviting us," smiled Kaoru while bowing respectfully in return. "The committee has done a wonderful job in organizing our reunion. I'm so happy to be here."

Sano playfully threw a punch toward Anji's shoulder. "Hey cut the crap Anji. You don't have to be so formal with me buddy. It's good to see you again man."

"Sagara Sanosuke, it's nice to see you again too," he replied. "I see you haven't changed."

"Hey you know me," laughed Sano, "I am what I am...."

"...yeah, that's a big dumb jerk," giggled Kaoru upon interrupting his sentence.

Sano glared at her and then turned his attention back to Anji. "So... what have you been up to? Break any rocks lately?"

"Only the ones in your head," smiled Anji as he pretended to swing at Sano's head. As the two men laughed and conversed, Kaoru continued to look around the lobby. _"Wow! This is so exciting!"_

Suddenly, she was pulled out of her thoughts upon hearing her name being called.

"Hey Kaoru! Kaoru! Over here," shouted Misao as she jumped up and down trying to get Kaoru's attention. She peered through the crowd and saw Misao on the other side of the lobby. She waved at her and turned to Sano.

"Come on, let's go over there," she urged him after seeing Anji step away. "Misao and Soujirou are waiting for me near that doorway. Sano allowed himself to be dragged over to where Misao and Soujirou were standing.

"Kaoru I'm so glad you made it," squealed Misao while hugging her friend tightly.

"I thought I would never get here," replied Kaoru as she hugged Misao back.

After breaking their hug, Misao looked at Kaoru's gown. "Oh my god Kaoru, you look awesome in that evening gown. It must have cost you a fortune!"

Kaoru blushed before leaning over to and whispering in Misao's ear, "Thanks for the compliment but it's really a rental gown from Itsuko's rental boutique."

Misao stood back and shrugged her shoulders. "Make's no difference to me where it came from, you still look great in it."

"I'm glad you like it Misao. You look absolutely gorgeous in your evening gown too."

Misao spun around playfully showing off her jade halter-styled silk gown, with high side slits. At the completion of her turn, she stopped to show Kaoru the rest of her matching ensemble.

Soujirou smiled as he watched Misao chatting with Kaoru.

_"She looks so lovely in that gown. Just like she did at our junior prom. It's too bad Aoshi Shinomori transferred into our high school. Once she got her mind set on him, our relationship was over. I'm happy that we remained close friends. But I do hope one day to become something more to her."_

"Thanks for the compliment Kaoru," she said while hugging her best friend. "But what do you think of these shoes?" She stuck her foot out for Kaoru to see. "I was so undecided as to which pair of shoes I wanted to wear. Black patent leather or the...."

"Yak, yak, yak," mimicked Sano with his hands, "that big mouth of yours never stops flapping. Geez! Jou-chan has already complimented you on that green dress of yours. If you ask me, I think you look more like a little weasel dressed in a green leprechaun suit."

"I'm not a weasel," she yelled. "Who the heck invited this chickenhead to our reunion!"

"Sorry Misao-chan," Kaoru meekly replied, "but he's my escort for the night. The first guy I chose, called up sick hours before he was to pick me up. I had no idea who the replacement would be."

"So in other words, the escort agency had to scrape the bottom of the barrel to find Sagara," said Soujirou as he smiled widely.

Misao gave Soujirou a high five. "Touché, Sou-chan, Touché!"

Sano smirked inwardly at Soujirou before pointing toward the floor. "Look! Your shoelaces are untied!" Soujirou looked down at his shoes then frowned as he looked back up at Sano. Sano burst into laughter. "Made you look! Made you look! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Ignore him Sou-chan. He hasn't eaten his brain food yet," smirked Misao. "See," she pointed toward his mouth, "No fishbone hanging out of his mouth."

"Oh shut up you little green weasel girl."

"Stop calling me weasel girl!"

"Look over there," exclaim Kaoru as she tried to stop their bickering, "That's Udo Jineh-sensei. He used to be our History teacher. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember old fossil face," Sano quipped. "He gave really hard history midterms. I used to hate it when he made us act out our history projects."

Soujirou nodded and giggled. "Yes, Jineh-sensei seemed to enjoy doing that. I remember one time he came to class dressed as some assassin back in the time of the Bakumatsu."

"Yes I remember that. I thought he looked more like an X-Man reject," chuckled Misao. "But that stuff is in the past. You know what I heard? I heard that Jineh-sensei changed professions and is now a dentist."

Sano, Kaoru and Soujirou looked at one another in disbelief. "A dentist?"

Sano chuckled as he glanced over to Udo Jineh again. "Heh, with a face like his, I bet he could scare the teeth out of his patients mouth."

They laughed out loud causing Jineh to narrow his eyes into their direction.

"Quiet you guys! I think he heard us," said Kaoru in a hushed tone. She quickly feigned an innocent smile, Misao started whistling an imaginary tune, Sano pretended to cough and Soujirou acted normal, that is, smiling from ear-to-ear. Jineh glared evily at the group. A former student suddenly walked up to Jineh causing him to avert his attention away from them. Sano, Misao and Soujirou exhaled deeply before continuing to snicker quietly.

Kaoru chastised her friends. "You know, you guys are just awful. That really wasn't very nice."

"Look whose talking, you're the one that laughed the loudest," smirked Sano.

"Don't try to blame me Sanosuke Sagara! You're the one who started this whol...." she paused mid-sentence upon noticing a tall dark man walking pass her. "Jinpuu? Is that you?"

Jinpuu stopped upon hearing his name and turned back toward Kaoru. He bowed respectfully upon recognizing her. "Kamiya Kaoru, how nice to see you again."

"Hey everyone, this is Jinpuu. We were in astronomy class together. I heard that you've become a Feng Shuei specialist now."

"Yes I have."

"That must be exciting. Hey, I was wondering if you could come over to my place next week. I feel like there's some kind of bad vibes in my apartment that's blocking my chances towards a happy romance."

Sano shook his head at Kaoru. "Jou-chan, you don't need to pay a Feng Shuei expert to tell you where the bad vibes in your apartment are. I could tell you that for free. The bad vibes are all coming from your refrigerator. All that moldy food, combined with your lousy cooking, would drive any man away."

Kaoru took her purse and started whacking Sano over the head. "You big dumb jerk! How dare you talk about my cooking!!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Cut it out Jou-chan! Ouch!"

Jinpuu smiled and walked away.

"Hey you guys, let's go find a table," Misao said as she pulled Kaoru away from beating Sano.

After being seated, another one of Kaoru's former classmates approached the table.

"Kamiya Kaoru, how are you? It's good to see you again."

Kaoru tilted her head and glanced over to the person standing at their table. She smiled after recognizing the person's face. "Okuma Ryuuzaburo, it's so nice to see you also." She turned to Misao and Sano, "You guys remember Ryuuzaburo. He used to be in our art class."

Misao leaned over and whispered, _"Yes, I remember him. He use to have a major crush on you Kaoru-chan."_

Kaoru elbowed her in the ribs and whispered back through gritted teeth, _"Misao! Don't bring that up! I don't want him to...."_

Kaoru suddenly froze upon hearing Sano's voice. _"Oh my god! What is that idiot going to say?!"_

"Oh yeah, I remember you. You're the dorky guy who tried to steal Kaoru away from her old boyfriend Kenshin Himu..."

"Ooff!"

Kaoru stomped on Sano's foot and scowled at him. As he rubbed his bruised foot, she quickly plastered an innocent smile on her face.

"So... Ryuuzaburo... what have you been doing since high school," she asked sweetly hoping to divert his attention away from Sano.

"I'm an art dealer now," he answered promptly. "I love traveling to various cities. I still etch and paint on the side."

"That's nice," smiled Kaoru.

Ryuuzaburo pulled a chair from another table and moved it next to Kaoru. Kaoru sighed inwardly as she glanced on both sides of herself. _"Mou! I'm sandwiched between a dork and a big dumb jerk! Why do I have such bad luck!"_

"Kamiya Kaoru," he exhaled deeply, "you are still as lovely as ever. No other girl back in high school could compare to your charm and beauty."

Kaoru blushed, "Thank you."

Ryuuzaburo smiled widely as he continued to pour compliments on her. "I used to love etching your flawless goddess-like features when we were in art class. I still can't get over how divinely gorgeous you look."

Sano leaned over and whispered in her ear, _"I think I'm going to gag."_

Kaoru pinched Sano's arm hard and feigned another innocent smile at Ryuuzaburo.

Ryuuzaburo glanced over to Sano. "You look like you are in pain. Are you alright?" Sano nodded weakly. Ryuuzaburo turned his attention back to Kaoru. "So, I heard you were still single. What a coincidence, I'm still single too. Ha, ha, ha!"

Kaoru feigned a laugh while slipping her hand inside her purse. _"Okay, operation protection. Glad Tae let me borrow her engagement ring," she giggled._

"I've been looking for a beautiful woman like you," he said as he casually slipped his arm around the back of her chair. "I...."

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you that I am engaged," she said while flashing her engagement ring to him.

Everyone at the table was stunned by the news. Misao stared at her in puzzlement. "Engaged? When did that happen?"

"It happened so sudden," she said while smiling weakly. "I'm still trying to get used to the concept."

"So, who is the lucky guy," Ryuuzaburo asked glumly.

_"Mou! I didn't think about that! I've got to act fast!"_ Kaoru looped her arm into Sano's as he was sipping his drink and proudly proclaimed, "Sanosuke Sagara is my fiancé."

Sano spat out his drink, spraying everyone across the table.

"Hey watch it roosterhead," Misao yelled as she took a napkin and wiped the top of her dress off.

Sano ignored her and turned abruptly to Kaoru. "Jou-chan, what the hell do you mean we're engaged!"

Kaoru quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped the side of his mouth while whispering, _"Just play along with me."_ After wiping his mouth, she quickly began to chuckle.

"Hahahaha! Oh Sanosuke, you're so funny pretending that we are not engaged, ha, ha. That's why I love him so much. He's so funny."

Sano sat with a confused look on his face. Beads of sweat began to form on Kaoru's brow. She pinched Sano hard on his thigh under the table. He whimpered before suddenly feigning a smile.

"Yes... that's right... darling," he stuttered while rubbing his bruised thigh. "I love to keep you laughing. Ha, ha, ha," he weakly laughed.

Ryuuzaburo placed the back of his left hand upon his forehead and put his right hand over his heart.

"Alas my dear sweet Kaoru, I've lost you again. First to Kenshin Himura and now to... uhm..." He stopped being melodramatic for a moment and cast his eyes over to Sano. "What's your name again?"

"**Sagara**," he growled, "**Sanosuke Sagara**."

"Yes... him," he said sourly as he rose from his seat. "It was great seeing everyone again."

Ryuuzaburo then turned to Kaoru. He lifted her free hand and kissed it softly while uttering, "If you ever change your mind..."

"She won't," Sano interjected while putting his arm protectively around Kaoru. "Now why don't you go paint some still life or something...." _dork!_

Kaoru heard Sano's last remark. She poked him hard in the ribs. _"I heard that,"_ she whispered. As Sano rubbed his sore ribs, Kaoru quickly turned to Ryuuzaburo and smiled sweetly.

"Take care Ryuuzaburo and best wishes in your career." He nodded and walked away.

"What a wuss," Sano remarked after seeing Ryuuzaburo leave.

"Sano! You shouldn't have made such rude comments," chided Kaoru. "Ryuuzaburo almost heard you calling him names. You're so..." Kaoru paused mid-sentence when she felt Misao and Soujirou's eyes upon her. "What! What's the matter with you two?"

"Kaoru-chan I know you can't be serious about being engaged to rooster head. It's a bad joke right?"

"Come on Misao, you know me better than that. I'd have to be totally brain dead to ever agree to be engaged to someone like him," she replied while poking Sano in the chest.

Sano was getting annoyed as the two women giggled and talked negatively about him.

"Hey you guys, I AM sitting here. I'm not invisible you know," he said shifting his eyes between the two women. Misao ignored him and continued her teasing with Kaoru.

"I can see it now, you and rooster head married. Five years from now, there will be a bunch of little chicken heads running around the house..."

"...with fish bones hanging out of their mouths," giggled Kaoru.

"...and don't forget the red bandanas," Soujirou added. They all started laughing.

"Hey, quit laughing," he ordered. Misao, Kaoru and Soujirou continued to laugh louder.

Sano folded his arms across his chest and pouted, "See if I get engaged to you again Jou-chan. Hmph!"

Misao and Soujirou continued laughing.

"I'm sorry Sano," she said while wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah whatever," he responded brushing her apology off. "So who's ring is that anyway?"

"It belongs to Tae. I'll have to return it on Sunday. I better take it off now. I can't have everyone believe that I'm really engaged to this big dumb jerk," she said tugging at the ring.

Sano noticed the ring wasn't coming off of Kaoru's finger. A wick grin grew on his face.

"Looks like you're stuck being engaged to me after all, **darling**."

"Oh shut up roosterhead," she exclaimed as she tugged harder on the ring.

Misao stopped laughing after getting a glimpse of a woman coming near their table. "Psst... Kaoru, look who's coming. You won't believe your eyes. It's the chicken head's old girlfriend."

As the woman approached, Kaoru gasped slightly before poking Sano in the ribs. "Psst... Your old girlfriend is coming this way," she uttered in a hushed tone.

Sano turned his head towards the young woman approaching their table.

"Good evening everyone," she said as she stood at their table. "It's nice to see all of you again."

Sano was stunned momentarily before blurting out, "Sayo Amakusa? What the hell happened to you?"

Kaoru whacked him over the head. "How dare you use such profane speech like that to Sayo. Can't you see that she's of a religious order?"

"Uhm... Sorry about that Sayo, I mean your nunship."

Sayo chuckled. "You can call me Sister Magdela."

"Oh... okay Sister Magdela.... So, uhm..." he scratched his head in hopes of starting a decent conversation. "Uhm... You look real nice in that black nun outfit."

Sayo blushed slightly, "Thank you Sano."

"But then again, you always did look real sexy in black," he responding while winking at her.

"Sano you pervert," Kaoru yelled as she punched him. "Sayo's a nun for god sakes! You can't flirt with a nun baka!!"

Sayo giggled inwardly as she watched Kaoru whack Sano over the head with her purse.

"Ouch! Ouch! Alright! I get the point," he said while straightening up his clothes. "So uhm...." he glanced over to Kaoru. She glared daggers back at him. "Uhm... How's the nun business?"

Kaoru, Misao and Soujirou just shook their heads at him. _"He's pathetic," they all thought._

"Just fine," smiled Sayo.

"I heard that you and your brother moved to Holland ten years ago."

"Yes Kaoru we did. But my big brother decided it was time to move back to Tokyo. So here we are."

"Hey, how's that crazy brother of yours," asked Sano. "Shougo Amakusa and I used to be a couple of rebels during our high school years. Drinking, petty gambling and partying every weekend with the hottest babes in school. Yep! Those were the days. So... what's he doing now?"

"My elder brother is a Priest," she answered.

Sano blinked a couple of times at Sayo in disbelief.

"Holy crap! Shougo Amakusa is a Priest? Get the hell out of here!"

Kaoru kicked Sano's leg hard under the table again. "Damn it Sano! What the hell is the matter with you! I told you to watch your filthy mouth," she scolded. "Mou! I can't take you anywhere!"

"I must go now," Sayo said. "Please visit my church sometime. I think it would do everyone some good."

Kaoru blushed from embarrassment and feigned a smile, "Yes, I will come to visit. See you later Sayo." After Sayo left, Kaoru whacked Sano with her purse. "What's the matter with you?! Couldn't you control your filthy mouth for five minutes!?"

"Hey, I heard a few choice curse words coming from your mouth too you know."

Before Kaoru could give Sano any kind of retort, Misao tapped her shoulder.

"Look over there Kaoru, it's Shura! She was the captain of our swimming team. She used to make us practice so hard on our diving techniques."

"But it all paid off for her. I heard she's in the navy now," Kaoru said. "Just look at her, she's still in great shape."

"Yeah, she definitely has a great body," smirked Sano as his eyes roved over her body. "Just look at that firm chest and those buns of steel. She can captain my ship any day. Heh! heh!"

"Oh please," said Misao as she sucked her teeth. "She looks good but not that good."

"That's right," Kaoru added. 

Sano chuckled at their flimsy responses. "Oh I get it, you girls are jealous of Shura because you still have to stuff your bras with socks and she doesn't."

Misao and Kaoru took their purses and whacked Sano over the head. Soujirou just smiled. _"He's such a glutton for punnishment."_

Toramaru walked up to their table and looked at Kaoru. "Kamiya Kaoru, it's good to see you again."

"Toramaru," she asked while tilting her head, "Is it really you?"

"Yes it is," Misao excitedly interjected. "Toramaru is on his way to becoming a famous sumo wrestler. I've watched a few of his matches on cable TV."

"I never had the opportunity of personally thanking you Kaoru-san for all your hard work in training me. If you hadn't kept pinching my butt, I wouldn't be where I am today. Thank you," he finished while bowing to her. "Here's four free tickets to my wrestling match next week."

"Thank you Toramaru," said Kaoru as she accepted the tickets. "We will be happy to come and support you."

"Before I leave, I would like to ask you a big favor Kaoru-san."

"Sure Toramaru," smiled Kaoru. "What would you like me to do?"

"It would be a honor for me if you would pinch my butt again."

Kaoru's face paled. "Pinch... your... butt?"

"Yes, for good luck," he said as he bent over. "I'm up against the national champion, Senryo Yama."

Sano, Misao and Soujirou began to snicker. Sano nudged Kaoru's hand. "Go ahead Jou-chan, you heard the man. Pinch his butt."

Kaoru glared daggers at Sano before blushing deeply at Toramaru. "Uhm... I don't think I can pinch your..."

"Please Kaoru-san, it would mean so much to me. I don't think I can win against my former Ozeki Senryo. I need you to pinch my butt for luck," whimpered Toramaru.

"Uhm... well, okay," she stammered while blushing furiously. As Kaoru reached to pinch Toramaru's butt, a pair of unsuspecting violet eyes was watching her from a distance.

_"My sweet Kaoru. If only I could have you to myself just for a moment. I wished I could be sitting next to you instead of Sano. But I've been so busy taking everyone's stupid pictures. And now, you're pinching someone's butt!"_ The man's eyes began to turn amber. _"You should be pinching my butt! Not his! I can't take it anymore! I'm going over there and break..."_

The man was suddenly pulled out of his evil thoughts by a couple that had approached him.

"Himura Kenshin, it's good to see you again," said Daigoro.

"Yes, Himura-san. It is a pleasure seeing you again," added Itsuko. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about your photography work."

"Thank you," he said while peeking over their shoulders at Kaoru. He sighed inwardly as he watched her laugh. _"I miss hearing her songful laughter."_

"Himura-san? Himura-san?"

After hearing his name called for the second time, Kenshin began to refocuse his attention back on the couple before him. "I'm sorry for drifting," he chuckled lightly. "Were you saying something?"

"Yes, I was asking if you could please take a picture of Daigoro and myself standing over there by the fountain? I think it would be a romantic shot, don't you dear," she asked sweetly while smiling at her husband. Daigoro smiled in return and nodded.

"I would be happy to take your picture," replied Kenshin as he quickly masked his emotions with a smile. "Please go over there and wait for my signal."

When Itsuko and Daigoro turned their backs, Kenshin muttered several curses under his breath. _"I swear, I'm going to kill the next person who asks me to take their picture! I've got to find a way to get Kaoru alone."_

"We're ready," smiled Daigoro and Istuko. Kenshin feigned another smile before taking their picture. As Istuko and Daigoro reviewed the pictures Kenshin took from his quick processing camera, he turned to where Kaoru had been sitting. Sano stood and put his arm around Kaoru's shoulder. He was leading her and the others into another room.

_"What does Sano think he's doing," fumed Kenshin. "I told him that I was going to be here. Why is he flirting with MY Kaoru? I'm going to kill him when I see him!"_

"The pictures are lovely Himura-san," Itsuko said while looking at the pictures. "We would like to take another one."

"How about a picture in the next room," he suggested hoping they could go into the same room Kaoru and Sano went. "The setting in there is perfect for picture taking."

"No, I think the other room," Daigoro pointed to the room in the opposite direction, "would be better. That's where they are displaying all of my old scientific projects."

"Yes, it would add a nostalgic touch," Itsuko added. "You can remember those pictures when you go to the moon one day."

As the two love birds kissed, Kenshin feigned a smile while grumbling under his breath, _"I'd like to send them both to the moon right now for interfering with my plans to find Kaoru!"_

  


Meanwhile, in another room, Kamatari was chatting with Kaoru and Misao.

"Hi girls, I thought I would never catch up to you."

"Yes," smiled Kaoru. "There were so many people milling around. We decided to find our table and chat with some old friends for a while. So where are you sitting?"

"Cho and I are sitting upstairs in the room where we will be performing," answered Kamatari. "Don't forget, you two promised to help me out with a song or two tonight. I've brought some hot outfits we can where as we sing."

"It sounds exciting," exclaimed Misao. "I can't wait to sing the songs we rehearsed."

"Yes," nodded Kaoru. "Just let us know when you are ready."

"Okay. I'll see you girls later," waved Kamatari as she walked away.

"Come on Kaoru, let's go join Sou-chan and roosterboy at the bar," Misao urged.

"Yes, I'll catch up with you in a minute," said Kaoru as she motioned for Misao to go without her. After Misao left, Kaoru peered into the crowd.

_"Kenshin where are you? I thought you wanted to see me again," she sighed. "Why haven't you found me?"_ She turned and walked into the direction of the bar.

  


"Hmmm... I see Tanuki is here," smirked a beautiful woman standing next to a tall plant. As she walked out into the open, someone suddenly bumped into her.

"Oh, please exuse me Miss," said Ryuuzaburo. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I don't feel well right now."

"What's the matter," the woman inquired. "Your face seemed to be flushed. I'm a doctor. Let me help you."

Ryuuzaburo looked at the woman's name tag. "No, there's nothing you can do for me Takani-sensei. I just found out the girl of my dreams, Kamiya Kaoru, is engaged."

Megumi's face paled as she stuttered, "En... engaged? To whom?"

"Uhm... I think his name was Sagara..."

Megumi put her hand to her chest as her heart skipped a beat. _"Could it be?"_

"...Sanosuke Sagara," Ryuuzaburo finished flatly. "I must go lie down now. Please excuse me." Ryuuzaburo bowed respectfully and walked away leaving Megumi to her thoughts.

_"The nerve of that tanuki stealing roosterhead from under my nose. I shouldn't have brushed him off when he tried contacting me a couple of months ago. It doesn't matter," she smirked. "They're only engaged, not married. I know I can get him back. Hmmm... I saw Ken-san around here somewhere. He'll fit into my plan nicely. Ohohohoho!"_

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. Phew! what a long chapter! Anyhoo, arigatou for all the great reviews and following this wacky romantic comedy!!^_^

Ohohohoho! She's baaaccckk!! Yes, the fox lady is back and causing trouble again (sorry Marstanuki, I love to torture Megumi's character sometimes.^_^! But thanks again for reading my stories.^_^) Anyhoo, I hope everyone liked this update.

So, did all you serious RK fans recognize those minor characters? I thought it would be fun to add them in. ^_^ So, that was just the little intro into the high school reunion. Hiko and Saitoh will make their appearance in the next chapter to cause Kenshin trouble. Payback time for our poor Kaoru.^_^ (I've changed Hiko's profession to Phys.Ed. teacher. You'll see why in the next chapter.) Okay, so the next update will be in week or so. You know, it's that time of season. Busy, busy, busy.^_^

Question. Who would you like Misao to end up with? Aoshi or Soujirou? Let me know your thoughts okay.^_^ Also, as a special thanks for all my great reviewers, I will create a chapter 8 that will be a RK party. Thanks Bunny for the idea.^_^ So let me know who your favorite RK charater is. I will pair you up with that character at the party.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... Thanks sooo much for pushing the button. I know it's hard work (LOL!) Why not push the button again and make Gypsy-chan happy!^_^ Arigatou)

  
********************************   


**Author's miscellaneous rantings.** Hey has anyone seen this anime called Real Bout High School? I just saw it the other day. OMG! It's like such a blatant rip off between Kenshin and Gatekeepers. The lead girl, Ryoko Mitsurugi (does Mitsurugi remind you of anything) is a high school girl. She looks like she could be Kenshin and Kaoru's daughter and Kenji's sister. She has purple eyes and fiery red hair tied high upon her head in a pony tail. Ryoko definitely has Kaoru's tomboyish, explosive disposition and get this... she can't cook either!! She also trains out of a temple called... Hiten (remind you of anything).

Okay, now that I've calm down, Ryoko Mitsurugi does some serious butt kicking. So she could definitely be an offspring of the Himura family. Actually I could see her as their daughter (perish the thought. I love Kenji!!). Her fighting style is pretty neat. Don't worry, it's not one of my fav anime. I'm getting into an anime that just came to the states. It's called "His and Her Circumstances". (sob, sob, I miss RK.) Okay chow for now everyone.^_^

  
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Six

  
  
  


_"The nerve of that tanuki stealing roosterhead from under my nose. I shouldn't have brushed him off when he tried contacting me a couple of months ago. It doesn't matter," she smirked. "They're only engaged, not married. I know I can get him back. Hmmm... I saw Ken-san around here somewhere. He'll fit into my plan nicely. Ohohohoho!"_

  
************************* 

Sano, Kaoru and Misao were now sitting in the bar area drinking and conversing with one another. Soujirou walked over to the table carrying several high school reunion souvenir bio-books. Misao eagerly grabbed one of the books from out of his hands.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you found extra bio-books!"

"Actually, I asked my good friend Hoji Sodojima to put them aside for me," smiled Soujirou. "He's the one who organized everything for the high school reunion."

"It figures that all this was organized by Hoji," Sano commented. "That man could organize a whole army to take over Japan."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at Sano's remark. "Oh stop exaggerating. Hoji-san is good but not that good."

"Hey, I'm not making this stuff up," he replied in defense. "Don't you remember how he organize the Free the Frogs protest?"

Soujirou smiled and nodded. "Hoji-san instructed us to release all the frogs during biology class at precisely 10:00am. After freeing the frogs, they began hopping around the classroom wildly causing a lot of commotion."

"I remember that," laughed Misao, "one of the frogs jumped down Yumi Komagata's blouse!"

"The poor frog got lost in her chest and almost smothered to death from her big boobs!"

Kaoru whacked Sano.

"Ouch!"

"You have such a dirty mind Sanosuke!"

Soujirou and Misao chuckled as they continued looking through the book.

"Wow, look at all the classmates who've become successful in their careers over the past five years," exclaimed Misao as she flipped through the book looking at all the pictures and bios. "Some of them are doctors, lawyers, teachers, engineers...."

"and successful business men and women too," Kaoru added. "It says here under Kanryu Takeda's picture that he is the head of one of the leading pharmaceutical companys overseas."

"That's no big surprise," Sano replied nonchantly. "Kanryu was always into selling drugs back in high school. I guess now he's found a legal way of doing it."

Misao rolled her eyes and Sano. "You're just jealous because you're not successful like everyone else."

"Oh shut up weasel girl."

"Stop calling me weasel girl!!"

As Kaoru turned to intervene, she felt someone approaching her on the right side. Soujirou looked up and smiled at the woman.

"Good evening Yumi-san. You look very lovely in that evening gown. Red suits you quite nicely."

"Thank you Sou-chan. You really know how to compliment a lady."

Sano turned into Yumi's direction and stared at her. She was revealing plenty of cleavage in her off the shoulder red satin gown.

Kaoru noticed Sano staring at Yumi's chest. She leaned over and whispered, _"Quit gawking at Yumi's chest you big dumb jerk!"_

Sano leaned closer to Kaoru and whispered back, _"I can't help it. They're so... big!!"_

_"You better say something nice or else,"_ Kaoru whispered in reply as she shook her fist at him under the table. Sano sat up straight and looked at Yumi. He feigned a cough and said,

"Uhm... Nice hairdo Yumi."

"Thank you Sanosuke," smiled Yumi as she took her hand and smoothed back the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"And uhm... I think your new boob job looks great in that red dress." (wink, wink!)

"Sanosuke!!!" Kaoru whacked Sano on the arm.

Yumi ignored both Kaoru and Sano. She turned to Soujirou. "It's time for everyone to come together. We have some entertainment scheduled in the main room downstairs. Please join us."

"I would love to Yumi-san," smiled Soujirou. He motioned for Misao to stand and then wrapped one of her arms inside of his. "Are you ready?"

Misao blushed before replying, "Yes I'm ready." She turned to Sano and Kaoru, who were still arguing with one another. "Would you two lovers quit quarreling for a moment. We have to go downstairs now."

Kaoru scowled at Misao's remark on them being lovers. Misao giggled, "Sorry about that Kao-chan. It's just that you two act like a real couple the way you've been bickering with one another. It's sooo cute!"

Sano grinned wickedly at Kaoru. "Yeah, Jou-chan just can't resist my manly charms. That's why she can't keep her hands off me tonight. She wants me sooo desperately. Isn't that right baby," he winked.

Kaoru turned crimson in color before bellowing out, "YOU PERVERT!!! I'm going to...."

Sano hurried over to the door. As he stood in the doorway, he blew her a kiss and in a baritone voice whispered, "Catch you later... babe."

Kaoru blushed ferverishly. "Argh!!! Of all the self-conceited, obnoxious... I'm going to kill him!!"

She pushed past Misao and Soujirou and ran out the room throwing her small clutched purse down the hallway at Sano. Instead of hearing an "Ouch", she heard an "Oro".

Kaoru blinked twice. _"Oro?"_

Misao peeked down the hallway. She saw someone with firey colored red hair rubbing his head. Her eyes widened as she stared at the man holding on to Kaoru's purse. _"Is that.... Himura?"_

She turned back to Kaoru who was now frozen in place as she too, stared wide-eyed at the back of the handsome redheaded man. _"Ken... shin?"_

"Uhm, listen Kaoru, I think we should go now," Misao said worriedly while grasping Kaoru's arm.

"But... my purse," she stuttered while not removing her eyes from Kenshin.

"I'll buy you another one! Let's go," Misao insisted as she began pulling Kaoru in the opposite direction.

Kenshin turned and looked down the hallway upon recognizing Misao's voice. He caught sight of Kaoru as she was being rushed down the opposite side of the hallway. _"Kaoru?"_

"Kaoru! Wait!" he called out as he ran down the hallway after them.

Kaoru immediately froze upon hearing Kenshin calling her name.

Misao turned to look at Kaoru. "Please, let's go Kao-chan," she begged in hopes of not wanting her best friend to get hurt again.

"No," she replied in a low trembling voice. "I'm not going to run away from him. I knew this day would come. I... I just want to get it over with."

At that moment, Misao could sense all of Kaoru's anxieties. _"Why are you doing this to yourself Kaoru-chan?"_

Soujirou rested his hand upon Misao's shoulder and whispered, "Misao-chan, this is a private matter between Himura-san and Kaoru-chan. We should leave them alone."

Misao knew Soujirou was right. Before Kenshin reached them, Misao gazed into Kaoru's eyes and asked again, "Are you sure you want to do this alone?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay," Misao smiled hesitantly in return. "But don't forget that I'm here if you need me."

"I know," Kaoru whispered as she watch Kenshin approach them.

Kenshin smiled and bowed slightly as he greeted everyone. "Misao... Soujirou ...Kaoru," he said softly while gazing into her soft blue eyes, "It's good to see you again."

Kaoru could feel her heart beating rapidly the longer she gazed back into his warm violet eyes. She tried to speak his name but her tongue refused to allow any words to escape her mouth.

_"Why can't I say anything? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_

Misao began to fidget as she stood by helplessly watching Kaoru.

_"What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she say anything? I knew I should have forced her to keep running. Arrghh!! I wished someone would do something already!"_

Soujirou suddenly extended his hand toward Kenshin's as though he read Miaso's mind. "It's nice to see you too Himura-san." Before Kenshin could take hold of Soujirou's hand, Misao quickly intervened by grabbing hold of his hand.

"Yeah Himura, long time no SEE," she emphasized gruffly as she tightened her grip on his hand causing Kenshin to wince slightly.

Kaoru whispered through gritted teeth, _"Misao, that's enough. Let go. You're hurting him."_

_"I haven't begun to hurt him from what he did to you,"_ she whispered back.

Soujirou looped one arm into Misao's. "We had better start making our way downstairs. We don't want to keep Yumi-san waiting," he finished while successfully removing Misao's hand from Kenshin's.

Kenshin blushed slightly and chuckled, "You really got some grip there Misao."

Misao glared at him as Soujirou gently tugged her arm bringing her closer to him.

"Don't take too long Kaoru," she said as she and Soujirou walked away.

"I... won't," Kaoru stuttered in reply.

As Misao and Soujirou headed down the hallway, she turned back to look at Kaoru.

_"Kao-chan, please be strong. I know I'm going to need your strength later when I see Aoshi-sama."_

Soujirou smiled at Misao. "Don't worry, I'm sure they will be alright."

"You're right Sou-chan, I'm probably getting all worried for nothing. We better hurry downstairs before roosterboy eats all the snacks and refreshments."

They both chuckled and continued on their way.

Kaoru stood for a moment watching Misao and Soujirou until they disappeared down the hallway. She then turned her attention back to Kenshin. They both stood in an awkward silence staring at one another while in deep thought.

  


_"I've been dreaming of this moment for so long. Now that Kaoru is actually standing in front of me, I... I don't know what to say. Should I start off with, 'Sorry I was such a jerk for dumping you back in high school, can we just pretend it didn't happen and get back together?' Uhm... No. That's sooo pathetic!_

Okay, how about this... 'Kaoru, you are the love of my life. I've been thinking about you everyday since the time we parted. I was a total fool for letting you go. Please forgive me darling and give me another chance...' No! That's not good either! ....Who do I think I'm fooling. She would probably never take me back. I've really screwed a good thing up. I wished I knew what to say to her instead of standing here like an idiot."

  


~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"I knew that one day our paths would cross again. I've rehearsed over and over what I would say to Kenshin and how I would react. But now that he's standing in front of me, I seemed to have drawn a blank. His sweet smile and warm eyes make me want to say, 'Kenshin, I've been waiting so long for you to take me back. Let's forget about the past and move on with our lives together.'_

But then again, the more I think about what he did to me, the more I feel like yelling, "Kenshin you idiot! Why did you have to go and let your stupid male hormones ruin our perfect relationship! It's not like I wouldn't have made out with you like that slut Megumi did. It's just that I wasn't ready yet. I was still young and just learning how to kiss. And now look at us. We're standing here like two complete idiots not knowing what to say to one another. You ruined our chance at being in love you highly hormonal pervert!!"

  


Kenshin was suddenly getting some weird vibes from Kaoru. _"Either she's seriously upset with me or I've got heartburn. Regardless of that, I had better say something fast before I lose the moment."_

"Kaoru..."

"Kenshin.."

They both spoke each other's name at the same time. Kenshin blushed lightly saying, "Please, you go first."

Kaoru felt a knot developing in the pit of her stomach. Her palms began to sweat as she looked into his eyes.

"Uhmm... How- How have you been," she stuttered out. _"Man, that was so lame."_

"Okay," he answered nervously. "and, uhm.... How have you been?" _"Geez! What a wuss! Is this the best I can say to her?"_

"Fine," she responded while smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles in her gown.

"You look very stunning in that dress Kaoru," he said while gazing at her wistfully. _"I can't imagine any woman looking more beautiful in that dress than her."_

"Thank you," she blushed slightly, tilting her head down toward the floor. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm blushing like some kind of school girl."_

_"God she's so gorgeous when she blushes like that. She looks as sweet as she did when she was a school girl."_

Kenshin cleared his throat causing Kaoru to look up into his eyes.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes Kenshin..."

"There's something I've been meaning to say. I..."

"Ah Himura-san, we were looking all over for you," interrupted Shigure Takimi as he approached Kenshin. "You remember my lovely wife Toki and my nephew Yahiko."

"Yes I do. It's good to see all of you again," Kenshin smiled. _"Of all the rotten timing! And let me guess... they want their freakin pictures taken! Geez!! I've got to get rid of them fast!"_

"Oh Kaoru you look so lovely in that gown."

"Thank you Toki-san," she blushed. "You also look very elegant in your gown too."

"Thank you," she replied. Toki then turned to Kenshin. "Himura-san, would you please take our picture now?"

"Actually I was just about to take Kaoru-dono's picture," he answered in hopes that they would go away. "I can take your picture afterward."

"Oh no, I insist that you take their picture first," Kaoru immediately replied. "I can have my picture taken some other time."

Kenshin became worried. _"Think fast Himura, you're losing her again."_

"I know, why don't you all take a group picture," Kenshin suggested as he motioned for them all to stand together. "Afterwards, I can take another picture of just your family."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Toki said as she stood next to Kaoru and smiled. "Yahiko, please come over and stand next to us."

"Hey! I'm not taking any pictures with that ugly girl," Yahiko blurted out. "With a face like hers, she'll probably break the camera!"

"What did you say little boy," she exclaimed.

"Yahiko! Do not be disrespectful to Kamiya-san," Shigure scolded. "Now apologize."

Yahiko looked over to Kaoru and muttered, "Sorry..." then in a lower voice whispered, _"Sorry you got an ugly face, you old hag. Heh, heh, heh."_

Kaoru glared at him before moving to stand between Toki and Shigure. Kenshin instructed them to smile and then proceeded to take their pictures.

"When will the pictures be done," Shigure asked Kenshin after he had finished taking the last picture.

"They will be done before you leave tonight," replied Kenshin. He bid them all farewell and then turned back to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, as I was trying to say earlier, I...."

Before finishing his sentence, Kenshin was interrupted again.

"Ah Baka deshi, there you are," Seijuro Hiko said as he approached them.

Kenshin grumbled, "Shishou... what do you want."

Kaoru giggled as she watched Kenshin getting annoyed with Hiko.

"I want my picture taken baka, what do you think," he snorted. Omasu and Okon both giggled.

"But I'm busy now Shishou. I can take your picture later," he said through gritted teeth.

"You dare refuse to take the picture of me, Seijuro Hiko, 13th Master of Hiten Mitsurugi style of educational services?"

"Well, I..."

"Drop and give me fifty push-ups for your insolence," he demanded.

"Oro?"

"You heard me baka deshi, drop to the floor and give me fifty push-ups. And don't forget to sound off while you're doing it!"

Kenshin grumbled before dropping to the floor and sounding off with each push up. "One... Two... Three... Four..."

Kaoru giggled before kneeling down by Kenshin and whispering, "I see that you're busy, so I'll just take my purse back and be on my way. Nice seeing you again Kenshin. Bye."

Kenshin suddenly stopped doing his push ups when Kaoru stood up. He rose to his feet quickly and tried to go after her. "Kaoru, wait! Please don't.... Orooo!"

Hiko grabbed Kenshin back by his pony tail. "And just where do you think you are going baka deshi?"

"I'm going after Kaoru and you can't stop me," Kenshin replied gruffly, pulling his pony tail free from Hiko's grip.

"Fine, go ahead," he said while turning his back. "Since I'm not going to have my picture taken, I might as well prepare the speech I am to give tonight. I think I will open up with a little joke. Maybe I'll talk about the time you wet your pants during weight training. Or maybe I can talk about the time...."

"Shishou!!!"

"You don't have to yell baka deshi. I'm not deaf," he said while gathering Omasu and Okon in his arms. "Are you going to take our pictures now or not."

Kenshin snatched his camera from off the floor and through gritted teeth said, "**SMILE!!**"

  


Unbeknownst to Kenshin, Kaoru stood in a darkened corner of the hallway giggling silently to herself.

_"I never thought I would admit it, but for once, I really enjoyed watching Hiko-sensei give Kenshin a hard time. Life can be so sweet sometimes."_

Kaoru continued to giggle to herself as she went on her way to meet up with Misao and the others.

  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna, thanks for all the excellent reviews. It was just soooo encouraging. Sorry for the long delay everyone. What can I say, I work when my brain does.^_^ Anyhoo, I hope this chapter came out okay. I'm glad Hiko gave Kenshin a hard time (in case anyone forgot, Hiko was Kenshin's phys ed teacher). I wasn't ready for Kaoru and Kenshin to make up yet. They'll be making up by chapter 8. More fun in store in chapter 7. Megumi, Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru will finally clash. Okay, so keep telling me what you think or want to see in the story, because I do listen.^_^ Until next time.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... Thanks sooo much for pushing the button. I know it's hard work (LOL!) Why not push the button again and make Gypsy-chan happy!^_^ Arigatou)

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Seven

  
  
  


_Unbeknownst to Kenshin, Kaoru stood in a darkened corner of the hallway giggling silently to herself._

"I never thought I would admit it, but for once, I really enjoyed watching Hiko-sensei give Kenshin a hard time. Life can be so sweet sometimes."

Kaoru continued to giggle to herself as she went on her way to meet up with Misao and the others.

  
************************* 

Everyone was now gathered into the main suite of the hotel. Misao stood nervously awaiting Kaoru. Upon seeing her enter the room, she immediately went over, grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders and then bombarded her with questions.

"So, how did it go? Are you alright? What did he say? Did he hurt you?"

Misao stopped the questioning for a moment to look Kaoru over. After making Kaoru turn around she continued.

"Hmmm.... It doesn't look like he hurt you because you seem okay. But just because you seem okay, doesn't mean that you're actually okay." Misao pulled Kaoru into a tight hug, pushed Kaoru's head upon her shoulder and then cried out,

"Oh Kao-chan! It's okay to cry now! (sob, sob) I'm here for you! You were so brave to have confronted him all by yourself like that! Now you can stop being brave and release all your deep dark emotions that you've repressed for so long!"

"Misao calm down, I'm fine," she muffled out on Misao's shoulders.

"No, you can't be fine, you've just went through a major ordeal back there with Himura. Now stop being stubborn and let it all out," she insisted while hugging Kaoru even tigher.

"Misao, if you don't let go of me, I'll get very, very angry. We both know how scary I can get when I get angry."

Misao immediately pushed back from Kaoru and grinned sheepishly. After straightening up her clothes, Kaoru grabbed Misao's face so that she was looking directly at her.

"Read my lips, nothing... happened. I... am... fine.... Got it!"

Misao nodded her head and feigned a quick smile, "Got it!"

Kaoru released her face and continued. "You know, at first I was very nervous but it turned out okay. As a matter of fact, the whole first meeting went better than I thought."

Misao stared at her for a moment before asking, "Really?"

"Yes really."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Misao cautiously asked, "Did you guys talk about..."

Kaoru shook her head. "No. I think he tried to but we were interrupted twice by people wanting to get their pictures taken."

"Oh."

"The only good thing that came out of our brief encounter was watching Kenshin doing push ups. Now that was funny."

Misao arched her eyebrow upon hearing the words "push ups". "Push ups? What do you mean push ups?"

"I could tell that Kenshin desperately wanted to bring up the past. I was a little afraid, that is, until Hiko-sensei came. He asked Kenshin to take a picture of him along with Omasu and Okon. Kenshin tried to brush him off. Naturally, Hiko-sensei became offended. He's not the kind of person you can just brush off like that." Misao nodded vigorously on that point. "Anyway, Hiko-sensei ordered Kenshin to drop and give him fifty push ups."

"Oh my god! I wished I could have been there to see him doing push ups in his tuxedo," laughed Misao.

"Yeah, that was a priceless moment. Too bad I didn't have a camera," she giggled.

"Okay enough about Himura. Let's go over to where Sou-chan and roosterboy are waiting."

Misao grabbed Kaoru by the hand and dragged her over to their table. Once reaching their table, Kaoru stood in awe at the elegance of the room.

"Wow! This room is perfect! I can't believe they decorated the tables and the balloon arch over the dance floor in our old school colors."

"Yeah I know! It looks great! Isn't this exciting," Misao squealed.

Kaoru smiled and turned her attention to Yumi as she walked upon the stage.

"Good evening fellow graduates, I'm Komagata Yumi and I will be your hostess for the festivities this evening. I trust everyone has had ample time getting reacquainted with former classmates."

(The audience nodds and smiles to her)

"That's good. Well, we have many fine activities to share with you tonight to make this day just as memorable as the day of our graduation. Before we get started, I like to remind everyone to hold on to your raffle tickets. We will be giving out a special doorprize later in the evening. So that little ticket is very important. The next thing on the list is...."

As Yumi spoke, Misao took ticket out of her purse and handed it to Kaoru.

"Here's your raffle ticket. I forgot to give it to you earlier," she whispered in a low voice.

"Thanks," Kaoru whispered back as she placed the raffle ticket in her purse.

"....and the last thing to mention is the voting of the Queen and King of the class reunion. In the back of each Bio-book, we have prepared a list of twenty candidates we deemed worthy of being Queen or King of our first class reunion. I...."

Sano abruptly shouted, "Hey! My name isn't on this list! I think it's fixed!"

A few people in the audience chuckled at Sano's outburst. Yumi bit her lower lip before smiling politely and replying,

"Sorry, but we're not giving out prizes for Class Clown or Moron of the Year. But when we do, **your name**, will be the first one on my list, Sagara Sanosuke!!"

Everyone burst in laughter. Kaoru whacked Sano over the head several times with her purse.

"Shut up you big dumb jerk! You're embarrassing us!!"

"Ouch! Ouch!"

Everyone continued to laugh. Yumi tapped on the microphone. "Could I have everyone's attention again please."

The audience finally settled down.

"Thank you. Now, if there are no further interruptions," she glared daggers over to Sano. He stuck a fishbone in his mouth, crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head. A few people snickered.

Yumi continued, "...I would like everyone to look over the list carefully. Before the evening is out, please cast your vote for the man or woman you deem worthy of being Queen or King of our first class reunion. At this point, I'm sure some of you would like to work off those snacks you've been munching on for most of the night."

The audience chuckled.

"Well, we have just the thing for you. This evening we have the honor of listening to live music from our very own band. I'm sure you all remember Katanagari Cho and his group, "The Juppongatanas". They won the first trophy for our high school during the "Battle of the Bands" contest. Cho and his band has graciously agreed to play for us. So without further delay, here's Cho and the Juppongatanas."

Cho jumped on the stage and gave Yumi a quick hug while the audience applauded. Yumi then smiled and handed the microphone over to Cho as she graciously exited the stage.

"Hey everyone, are you ready to have a good time!"

The crowd whistled and shouted, "YEAH!!"

"Okay! The Juppongatanas and I are now going to ROCK... YOUR... WORLD!!"

As the music started to get loud, the crowd went wild.

"Wow! I haven't danced to a live band in a long time," yelled Misao over the music. "Come on Sou-chan let's dance!"

Kaoru jumped up and grabbed Sano's arm. "Sano, I want to dance! Let's go!"

"Sorry Jou-chan," he said after peeling her hand off his arm, "I don't dance to music played by broomhead and his group of losers. His band is a joke."

Kaoru scowled at him. "I can't believe that you're still holding a grudge against Cho after all these years. You guys use to be friends back in high school. Just because he kicked you out of the band..."

"Correction, I quit his stinking band," Sano interjected.

"You know, you can be such a loser at times. Why don't you quit acting like an idiot and start acting like a REAL date to Kaoru."

Sano glared at her but chose not to respond. He stuck a toothpick in his mouth and slouched down into his chair putting his hands inside his pocket.

"Let's dance," Soujirou said quickly as he grabbed Misao's arm pulling her away from Sano. Misao glared over her shoulders at Sano and then over to Kaoru.

"Watch my purse for me Kao-chan. I would hate for old sticky fingers over there to get his claws on it."

"You don't have anything worth taking," he muttered with the toothpick hanging from his bottom lip.

Misao ignored him as she and Soujirou walked over to the dance floor. A young waiter passed by their table with a tray of food. Sano looked at the young waiter and stood quickly, grabbing hold of the tray.

"Hey buddy, that tray looks too heavy for you. Let me take it off your hands," he innocently suggested as he took the tray from the young waiter and placed it on their table.

"Uhm... thank you," the young waiter replied.

Sano picked up the napkin lying on the table and tucked it inside the collar of his shirt. He was so busy preparing for his personal feast that he hadn't noticed the young waiter still standing.

Kaoru smiled at the waiter and looked over to Sano. "Sano, did you forget something," she asked while taking her eyes and shifting it between him and the waiter.

Sano stared at her in puzzlement. "What?"

Kaoru leaned over and whispered through gritted teeth, _"The TIP you idiot! Give the man some kind of tip!"_

"Oh."

Kaoru blushed slightly and then feigned another smile at the waiter. Sano used that opportunity to ease Misao's purse off Kaoru's lap and take twenty dollars out. He handed the money to the young waiter, "Here you go buddy, and uhm... keep the change."

The young waiter looked at the twenty dollar bill and smiled widely. He bowed twice to Sano. "Thank you sir, you are so generous, sir."

"Don't mention it, there's plenty more where that came from," he bragged. "Just keep those trays coming this way."

"Yes sir, I will sir," the young waiter replied enthusiastically. He bowed three times before finally leaving their table.

Kaoru arched her eyebrow over to Sano as he gulped down his food.

"Well, well, well, aren't we the generous one. I thought you said you didn't have any money."

"I don't," he said between bites.

Kaoru frowned and asked, "So... where did you get the money?"

"From weasel girl's purse," he answered nonchantly before taking a sip of wine.

Kaoru exploded. "YOU WHAT!!"

"Quit yelling Jou-chan and keep your panties on. You're going to cause another scen..."

Before he could finish his sentence, she began whacking him with her purse shouting in between whacks, "YOU BIG DUMB JERK!!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

A few of their former classmates turned and chuckled as they stared at the two. Kaoru suddenly became embarrassed and sat down.

"Now look what you did, everyone's staring at us," she whispered out through gritted teeth.

"I told you to quit shouting and keep your panties on."

"Will you quit talking about my panties," she growled out to him.

"What's the matter, not wearing any? Heh, heh, heh!"

Kaoru glared daggers at him. "I'm going out for some fresh air. You had better put Misao's money back in her purse by the time I get back or so help me...."

"Yeah, yeah I know," he replied as he stuck a fish bone in his mouth. "I swear I'll have it by the time you get back."

  
Kaoru rolled her eyes at him. "Jerk!" She stomped away heading for the pool in the back of the hotel. 

Sano smiled as he watch her leave the room.

_"Jou-chan has always been a lot of fun to tease. It's too bad we didn't get together before she and Kenshin started dating. I wouldn't have dumped her like he did. Oh well, that's in the past. I better find a way of getting weasel girl's money back in her purse._

The first song was over rather quickly and there was a brief pause. He peered through the crowd and saw Misao and Soujirou trying to decide whether to continue dancing or come back to the table.

"Aww crap! I knew old broomhead couldn't keep a party going. I don't know how that crappy band won a trophy back in high school. Geez, now where am I going to get twenty dollars?"

He quickly looked around the table. He grabbed something and began scribbling out his plan. Someone bumped into the table causing his pen to fall out of his hand.

"Sorry, is this your pen," the young man asked quickly as he handed Sano back his pen. Sano glared at the person holding his pen and then reached up and began choking him.

"Katsu you idiot! I'm going to kill you!"

"Sa..noooo... it's... only a pen," he stuttered out as Sano choked him and wrestled him to the floor.

"I'm not choking you over a freaking pen," he shouted while still wrestling with him, "I'm talking about me getting busted by the cops for speeding! You sold me a bum rader dectector you idiot!!"

Anji walked over and grabbed Sano harshly by the shoulders lifting him off of Katsu.

As Sano's feet dangled, he yelped, "What the...."

"Killing your best friend is not allowed during our class reunion," Anji said as he dropped Sano into the chair. "Why not relax and enjoy the music. Rock music used to be your favorite."

Sano glared over to Cho's band and then back at Anji. "Not when it's being played by a loser band."

Katsu tried to stick up for Sano and added, "Yeah their rock band sucks! As a matter of fact, we don't even like rocks!"

Sano gave Katsu a high five. Anji looked at both of them and cooly replied, "Then... I shall have to kill you both for disrupting my class reunion." He took his fist and pounded it into the palm of his other hand. Sano and Katsu both gulped as they watched Anji towering over them with a murderous look.

Sano suddenly started snapping his fingers. "Hey, their not to bad right Katsu?"

"Yeah," Katsu answered as he too snapped his fingers. "I love that beat!"

Anji stared at both of them unimpressed. Sano began to shout out the words to the song Cho's band was playing. They were playing a song by Wild Cherry entitled, "Play that Funky Music".

"Play that funky music white boy, Sano shouted at Cho.

"Play that funky music right," Katsu shouted

"Play that funky music white boy," Sano shouted again.

"Lay down the boogie and play that funky music till you die, till you die, till you diiieee," they shouted in unison.

Anji glared at them before leaving. Sano and Katsu looked at each other and laughed out loud after making sure that he was out of sight.

"Man, trouble must be your middle name," laughed Katsu. "You've always manage to get us in..."

"...and out of trouble, I might add," Sano finished as he playfully pointed his finger at his best friend.

"Yeah, you certainly have," chuckled Katsu.

Sano put his arm on Katsu's shoulder. "Sorry buddy for going all crazy on you. I've had a hell of a day."

"Yeah me too. Hey, you want to go to the bar and grab a beer or something?"

"Sure, I could really go for a nice cold beer right now," Sano said as he used the palm of his hand to wipe his mouth.

Katsu looked down toward the table and saw a green purse lying on top. "Hey, is that your date's purse?"

"Nah, it belongs to a weasel."

"A weasel," Katsu asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot! Hey Katsu, you got twenty dollars I could borrow?"

"Yeah, anything for you man," he replied while reaching in his wallet and handing Sano a twenty dollar bill."

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back...."

"No forget it," Katsu replied as he gave Sano an additional forty dollars.

Sano was bewildered by the extra forty dollars. "Hey Katsu, what's all this for?"

"It's a little something to repay you for the busted fuzz detector."

Sano felt a little guilty. He tried to give the money back. "No Katsu, I can't take your money like that."

"I said keep it," Katsu insisted as he pushed the money back in Sano's hand. "Besides, our friendship is more important than money. So, just keep it."

"Well, okay. But I swear I'll pay you back."

Katsu gave Sano a quick smirk. "Yeah, the way you always do."

Sano narrowed his eyes at Katsu, "and just what is that suppose to mean?"

"Come on, let's go have that drink."

Before Sano answered, he saw Misao and Soujirou heading into his direction. "Hey, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Katsu nodded and headed off for the bar. As Misao made her way through the crowd, she saw Sano's hand on her purse.

"Hey you big roosterhead! Get your hand off my purse," she yelled as she pushed her way back to their table. When she was upon Sano, she snatched her purse from out of his hand. "Keep your filthy hands off my purse!"

"Is that the thanks I get for watching your purse? Next time I'll let a stranger take it," he replied as he left.

Misao glared at him before opening her purse. "I swear! If he took anything I'm going to hurt him so bad that...." she abruptly stopped in mid-sentence and stared inside her purse.

"What's the matter, did he take your money," Soujirou asked.

Misao shook her head, "No, but I don't remember putting a white slip of paper around a twenty dollar bill."

She pulled out the note and the twenty. The note read, "THANKS FOR THE TWENTY WEASEL GIRL." On the back of the note, he drew a weasel's face with whiskers. Misao's face reddened in fury.

"Argh!!! I'm going to kill him!!"

At that moment, the band began to play music again.

"I feel like dancing," Soujirou said as he quickly grabbed Misao by the arm and dragged her on to the dance floor.

"I'm going to get that roosterhead!!!" She screamed over the music.

Soujirou smiled and kept a tight grip on her as they danced.

  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.......**  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. Arigatou for all the great reviews and following this insanely written romantic comedy!!^_^ Hope this chapter was okay with you too.^_^

Okay, I have good news and bad news. As you can see, the big explosion between the couples in this chapter didn't happen. That's the bad news. So, what's the good news? Well, chapter 8 will be coming out within in a day of or two and it has the big explosion of the couples (yay!) The chapter is complete, but still needs to be reviewed for spelling, grammar, etc. etc. My goal is to have it posted before ffnet goes down for maintenance on 2/14 and 2/15. So I'm working like crazy to have it posted.^_^

**Anyhoo, I need your help. Who do you think should be queen and king of the class reunion? It can be anyone of the RK characters (with the exception of Kaoru and Sano. I know, I know, but I have something else planned for them ^_^). So hurry and cast your votes! I would like that info to finish up chapter nine.**

Special thanks to JML for noticing my typo with "Toki" and "Tokio". LOL! You wouldn't believe how many times I typed, "Tokio". I thought I caught everything, but I'm so glad you saw it.^_^ I made the correction in chapter 6 when I uploaded this chapter. I also didn't realize that I had written Hoji's name the wrong way. LOL again! I just knew it was the other way around. Thanks for catching that too.^_^

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... You've been so great pushing that button. Now, try it one more time, pretty please!^_^ Arigatou)

  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Eight

  
  
  


_She pulled out the note and the twenty. The note read, "THANKS FOR THE TWENTY WEASEL GIRL."...... "I'm going to get that roosterhead!!!" She screamed over the music. Soujirou smiled and kept a tight grip on her as they danced._

  
  
****************************   


Kaoru finally made it to the pool area. She began to do a few stretches so as to loosen up her tense body.

_"Mou! I never thought Professor Han would quit talking. His trip to Germany was very nice and all, but I really wanted to spend a little quite time out here by the pool. Hmm... I shouldn't be so selfish. Professor Han was a very nice instructor. He gave me good grades when I had classes with him. His young grandson Tsukayama Yutaro, was so well-mannered. He wasn't as rude as that little brat named Yahiko! But, I'm not going to ruin my evening thinking on him."_

Kaoru leaned back to look at the stars. She smiled as a gentle breeze began to sift through her hair. "This breeze feels so good," she said to no one in particular. Kaoru glanced at the water in the pool. She knelt down and put her hand in the water.

"Ahhh.... The temperature is just right for a nice cool dip. Unfortunately, I didn't bring my swimming suit. So, I guess I'll have to settle for dipping my feet in the water instead." She removed her shoes and stuck her feet into the water.

  
  


Kenshin finally had a few moments to himself. Hiko kept him very busy after the additional fifty push ups. He made Kenshin take his picture from 45 different angles. That didn't include the 15 poses Hiko took with Omasu and Okon. Kenshin kicked a few pebbles out of his path as he walked through the back garden of the hotel.

_"I can't believe Shishou made me take all those pictures of him! How vain can one man be!! I was so close to telling Kaoru how I felt and then HE had to come along and blow everything!"_

Suddenly, he heard sounds of soft giggling and splashing. He peered through a tall bush and saw the form of a young woman sitting on the edge of the pool. She was playfully swinging her legs up and down in the water which caused the splashing sounds he heard. The young woman's silhouette reminded him of Kaoru. Kenshin quickly took his camera and put the long range lens on so he could zoom in on the woman's face. It was indeed Kaoru. She giggled softly every time she accidentally splashed water into her face while swinging her legs in the pool. Seeing her in that position, brought back many fond memories.

Kenshin continued to gaze at her through the lens of his long range camera. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. His palms grew sweaty and his stomach suddenly developed butterflies. Thoughts of rushing over and scooping her up into his arms were halted as he watched Kaoru lean back slowly and rest her body upon her elbows. The moonlight suddenly seem to glide along the side of her body, casting her flawless reflection upon the surface of the waters. Kenshin stood in awe at the sight before him.

_"She's simply... breathtaking."_

Without thinking, he began taking pictures of her. The closer he got, the more pictures he took.

Kaoru heard a twig snap. She looked up and saw Kenshin taking her picture.

"Smile," he said quickly.

She blushed deeply before hastily sitting up.

"Kaoru wait, don't move from that position," he gently ordered with camera still in place.

Kaoru could feel her heart racing as she sat watching him moving closer.

_"Oh my god! I didn't expect to see him again so soon. I'm not ready for this!"_

  


Kenshin was being very cautious as he neared her.

_"Okay Himura, don't blow this. Just pretend that she's one of your clients...." He swallowed a large lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. "....the only problem is, she's a very gorgeous and sexy client."_

He decided not to get any closer because he didn't want to frighten her away or do something stupid on impulse.

"You're doing good, now tilt your head a little to the right..."

"..like this," she asked sweetly after tilting her head to the side.

Kenshin sighed inwardly before saying, "Yes, that's perfect." He stood for a moment just staring at his enchantress through the camera. _"gorgeous."_

Kaoru blushed nervously under his stare. "Mou Kenshin! Quit staring and take the picture."

Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes, yes," he said as he quickly took her picture. "You know, you're very photogenic. I could stay in this spot and take your picture all night long," he commented while snapping more pictures.

Kaoru giggled softly, "Kenshin you idiot. Quit wasting your film on me. You'll need it for the other guests."

"But none of the other guests are as enchanting as you."

"I'm sure you've said that to all the beautiful women tonight," Kaoru replied light heartedly as she nerously slipped a few strains of hair behind her ear.

"No," he answered as he snapped another picture and moved closer, "There's only one beautiful woman here tonight... and that woman, is you."

Kaoru's cheeks tinted a light pink as she bit her lower lip in response.

Kenshin lowered his camera to gaze into Kaoru's face directly. There was a long pause between them as they stared into each other's eyes. Kenshin made the first move by taking his camera off from around his neck and kneeling down beside her. Kaoru tore her face away from his and began staring down into the pool. Kenshin quickly took his shoes and socks off and put his legs into the water.

"The water is nice and refreshing," he said as he watched Kaoru's reflection in the water.

"Yes... it is," she uttered as she too cast her eyes at his reflection in the water. She was afraid of looking at him directly.

"Kaoru I..."

"No... let's not spoil this moment Kenshin. I just want to sit here a little longer and enjoy the quite."

He nodded without a word. After a few minutes, Kenshin broke the silence slowly.

"Sitting here like this... reminds me of old times."

"Yes.... it does," she answered politely while nervously pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Silence ensued again between the two. Kenshin studied her reflection from the water carefully.

_"We use to be able to laugh and talk so freely when were kids. But now, she forces a smile upon her face and speaks to me as if I were a stranger. It's evident that she's still hurting after all these years. I never meant to hurt her so badly. I was so stupid back then. If only I could get through to her somehow and tell her what really happened and how I feel. But, I don't think she wants to talk about it now. Maybe the best thing is to let her bring it up."_

Kenshin took a quick glimpse of her before going back to his thoughts.

_"Sitting so close to her, without being able to touch her, is killing me. I want to get closer to her. But, will she allow me to get... closer?"_

He waited for several minutes to pass before inching closer to where she was sitting.

  
  


Kaoru could sense him inching his way toward her.

_"He's moving closer now. I know how hard he's been trying to communicate with me, but I'm not sure if I am ready to hear what he has to say. What he did still hurts."_   


Kenshin finally inched his hand closer to hers. His fingers touched hers ever so lightly. Kaoru froze upon his touch. Kenshin watched her reflection from the water. He then eased his hand on top of hers. Kaoru's heart began to pound profusely and her stomach began to knot up. She was too afraid to look at his reflection from the water.

_"Why am I allowing this? I should shove him in the pool and run away but... I... I..."_

Her inner thoughts were abruptly cut off when she felt his toe touching hers under the water. Her body began to tingle causing various sensations from his touch. Kenshin quickly glanced at her from out of the corner of his eyes. He saw the blush that had crept upon her cheeks. He cast his eyes back into the water and saw her biting her lower lip. It was driving him crazy.

_"I want her so badly. I want to hold her beautiful body next to mine... I want to kiss her sweet innocent lips, the same lips that use to utter words of love to me... I want to make love to the woman she's grown to be... I want her back into my life. I want... Kaoru."_

  


Kenshin leaned closer to Kaoru. "Kaoru, please look at me," he whispered huskily.

Something deep inside forced her to obey his simple request. She gazed upon his face and found herself drowning in his soft violet eyes. Kenshin slowly closed the distance between them, pulling her into a warm embrace. He took his lips and brushed it across hers. Kaoru felt her whole body becoming engulfed in flames as realization of his impending kiss was upon her. She threw all her anger, fear and other reasonings out of her head and gave in to her heart's desires.

Kenshin kissed her tenderly so as to allow her lips to become reaquainted with his. During their kiss, he could tell that she still lacked experience in the art of kissing. His male pride began to swell at the fact that no man had trampled on **his** territory.

Kaoru's head seemed to be spinning out of control from his tender kiss. The only thing on her mind at that point was for him to kiss her again. Kenshin could tell she wanted more, so he decided it was time to take their kiss to the next level. Unfortunately, before he could deepen the kiss, they heard someone approaching them calling out his name.

"Himura-san? Himura-san?"

Kaoru quickly broke off from the kiss and pushed back from him as the sounds of footsteps got nearer. Kenshin groaned in frustration after losing the warmth of her body and the sweetness of her lips. Murderous thoughts flashed into his mind as he heard the person approach.

Hoji was now standing over Kenshin. Before uttering a word, he noticed dark amber eyes glaring dangerously at him. Hoji swallowed deeply before squeaking out, "Himura-san, please, please forgive the intrusion, but Miss Yumi would like for you to take some pictures of the Juppongatana Band before their final number."

"Inform Miss Yumi that I am videotaping the band as we speak," Kenshin replied swiftly hoping the answer would get rid of Hoji.

"Yes, I'll tell her." Before walking away Hoji turned back to Kenshin. "Don't forget about the Queen and King of the class reunion. We've picked out some nice spots to use as back drops for the picture. Also, we would like for you to...."

As Hoji went over the things they needed Kenshin to do, Kaoru used that time to think.

  


_"It felt so good being held in his arms after all these years. I miss the way only HE could make me feel. Mmmmm..... I loved his tender kiss. It felt soooo good," she giggled._

Kaoru took her fingers and brushed them across her lips where he had kissed her. She blushed deeply as a soft smile played at the corners of her mouth.

_"His kisses are so much better now than during the times when I wore braces."_

She giggled inwardly again until she replayed the word "braces" in her mind. Suddenly, a flood of bad memories of Kenshin and Megumi flashed before her eyes. Her heart began to sink at the same time that Hoji was finishing up his conversation with Kenshin.

  


"Thank you Hoji-san." This time his answer was more curt. He wanted to get back to the one who meant the most to him. "Now if you would excuse us."

Hoji looked at Kaoru and then bowed, "Yes, yes, please forgive me again." He quickly left.

Kenshin gazed back into Kaoru's eyes. He leaned forward, almost pressing his lips to hers. "Now... where were we," he whispered huskily. Kaoru abruptly turned her face away from his.

"Kenshin... I think we're going too fast," she stammered before hastily lifting her legs out of the pool. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She grabbed a towel and quickly dryed off her legs.

Kenshin seemed somewhat perplexed by her change in attitude. He sat frozen as he watched her stand. _"What... happened? I was so close to kissing her again. Why is she so upset?"_

"Wait don't go Kaoru," he pleaded as he too lifted his legs out of the water. He quickly grabbed hold of her slender wrist. "Please stay..."

"No, I promised Misao and Kamatari that I would help them with... with something," she stammered while slipping her wrist out of his grip. She began frantically looking for her shoes. "Where are my shoes?"

"Kaoru I'm sorry if I went too fast for you. But it's been so long since we've been together like this. I really miss being with you," he uttered while stroking her arm tenderly. Kaoru felt a tingling sensation rushing through her body. She quickly bit her bottom lip to keep from throwing herself into his arms. Kenshin noticed that he was having an effect on her. He decided to continue stroking her arm while speaking in a low tone.

"Why don't we leave this class reunion. It's too noisy. I know a nice quite place where we could go and talk privately over a candlelight dinner. I'd really like to clear up this little, "misunderstanding" we have between us."

Kaoru was stunned. "Little misunderstanding," she repeated questioningly.

Kenshin froze when he realized his mistake. _"Opps... wrong words."_

"LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDING!!?! Ohhh nooooooo! There was NO "little misunderstanding" on my part," she fumed out sarcastically. "It was CLEAR to me that you wanted to be with that slut Megumi when you had your lips locked around hers," she exclaimed indignantly as she shoved one of her shoes in his chest.

He groaned, "Orooo," as he clutched the shoe that Kaoru thrusted into his chest.

Kaoru scowled at him. "You know, I used to think that you just ACTED like an idiot, but now I know, you really ARE AN IDIOT!!!!" She turned abruptly from him and began muttering curses under her breath as she searched for her other shoe.

Kenshin stood crushed by her reaction. He glanced down at the shoe he was still clutching in his hand. _"Kaoru's right, I am an idiot and she has every reason to be angry. But I'm not going to let her go again."_

He watched her for a moment, as she continued searching for her other shoe. He then joined her in the search. "Kaoru, I know what I did was wrong, and uhm, it really shouldn't have happened. I was a total jerk and like you said an idiot...."

Kaoru ignored his feeble attempt at explaining himself. She kept searching for her other shoe. "Mou! Where did I put my shoe!"

Kenshin continued trying to reach her. "....I never meant to hurt you. I loved you so much and I still love you Kaoru."

"You loved me? If you loved me, than why did you dump me for HER," she asked harshly after snatching her shoe from his hand. Kaoru turned her face away from his and in a low trembling voice asked more questions. "What was it about her? Was she... prettier than me? Or, was she a better kisser? Is that it Kenshin? You preferred her kisses over mine?"

"No Kaoru, that's not it," he replied softly. "You are very beautiful and I've always loved your sweet kisses."

"Then what was it," she cried out. "Why'd you dump me Kenshin!"

Kenshin swallowed deeply and answered, "Because... I wanted to be popular and cool at the time."

Kaoru stared at him. Kenshin decided not to react to her but to continue with his explanation.

"When I entered high school most of the guys teased me about my long hair, my magenta shirts and my gold earring in my left ear. They used to say that I was gay. I tried to ignore them for a while, but it was hard because a lot of the guys didn't want to associate with someone who looked "gay". So, I got into a lot of fights.

My guidance counselor suggested that I join the drama club to work out my inner stress. I didn't think it would hurt, so I joined. Eventually, I started to get parts where I had to kiss girls. At first it felt a little funny to be kissing someone other than you. But then I got the shock of my life when some of the girls said I was a lousy kisser. So I wanted to prove to them that they were wrong!

By the next school year, I began to get a reputation among the girls of being a great kisser. When the guys heard that, they thought I was cool. It made me feel good about myself to know that I was finally accepted. But being "cool" came with a price. Some of the guys became jealous when all the girls started giving me so much attention. Everyday different girls would slip love letters and their pictures in my locker. Some girls would stop me in the hallways and kiss me before running off again. One girl even left her pink panties in my locker with her telephone number on it."

  


Kaoru turned her back and looked down toward the ground. "Why didn't you tell me about this Kenshin?"

"I didn't want to worry you. I thought that I could handle it myself," he answered as he walked over and stood next to her. "But I was wrong. By the time I was sixteen, most of the guys had already experienced loving making. I guess I wanted to experience that too. You were just fourteen at the time and still so young and innocent. I knew you weren't ready for that. So I made up my mind that I was going to wait until you were ready. But then, the guys started teasing me again.

The only way that I could get them off my back, without cheating on you, would be to "pretend" that I was doing it with someone. So my plan was to find a hot girl that all the guys knew would put out. So that's where Megumi came in. She and I agreed that we weren't going to actually do it because she knew that I was still in love with you. I also knew that Sano liked her.

So, over a course of two months, we fooled everyone into thinking that Megumi and I was making out. Life was good again. I had you, the girl I really loved, I had a reputation of being a stud with all the girls, and a reputation of being totally cool with all the guys.

My plan worked for a while, that is, until Megumi started pressuring me into "really" dating her. She told me if I didn't dump you and go out with her, she would tell everyone that we were faking. I didn't have the heart to break up with you. So that's when I stopped pretending and made it real with Megumi. The day you caught us kissing, was the day I was going to speak with you. I didn't mean for you to find out that way. I'm so sorry Kaoru. I've been miserable ever since we broke up. I even got involved with alcohol and drugs for a while. I finally realized that I didn't need those things in my life. All I need is you."

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and gazed into her eyes. "Kaoru, can you find it in your heart to forgive this unworthy one for hurting you?"

A brief moment of silence ensued between them. Kaoru then turned to Kenshin with tears in her eyes. "Yes," she uttered in a low trembling voice. "Yes Kenshin, I forgive you."

Kenshin pulled her into a warm embrace and cried upon her shoulders. "I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru stroked his back gently while shedding her own tears upon his chest. "I love you too," she cried.

Kenshin finally moved back slightly. He wiped the tears from here eyes before kissing her softly. After breaking the kiss, Kaoru smiled and uttered, "Mmmm... you really are a good kisser."

Kenshin smiled in return. "You think so," he asked as he pushed back a lock of hair from her face.

"Yes," she answered softly while running her fingers in his hair. "Kiss me again," she whispered as she closed her eyes and lean upward.

Kenshin tilted her chin slightly to his. He started off slowly, pressing his lips into hers. Before he could deepen the kiss, Kaoru suddenly stiffened upon hearing an all too familar voice.

"Ah Ken-san, I've been looking all over for you," Megumi said sweetly as she neared them.

Kaoru tried to break away from Kenshin but he refused to let her go. He held onto her hand. Megumi looked Kaoru up and down before her eyes stopped upon them holding hands. "I see you two lovebirds have finally kissed and made up. It's a shame though now that the tanuki is engaged and all."

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Engaged?"

"Oh, you didn't know that you were playing kissy face with an engaged woman?"

Kenshin lifted her hand and saw an engagement ring upon Kaoru's finger. He suddenly dropped her hand as if it was on fire and stumbled backwards. He felt as though his heart was going to shatter in a million pieces. _"I've... I've lost her again...."_

"Kenshin, I can explain," Kaoru said nervously.

Megumi quickly went over to catch Kenshin as he stumbled backwards. "Don't worry Ken-san, I'm here for you," she said while helping him to stand and wrapping her arm into his. "Go away tanuki, can't you see we're busy." Megumi leaned her head upon his shoulder.

Kaoru glared daggers at Megumi before yelling, "Get your hands off him you slimy woman!" She wrapped her arm into Kenshin's other arm and tried to jerked him away from Megumi.

"Oro!"

"You're an engaged woman now, you and Ken-san have nothing in common. Go find your fiancé," she said jerking Kenshin back to her side.

"Oro!"

"I'm not engaged," Karou yelled as she jerked Kenshin to her side.

"Oro? Not engaged?" Kenshin suddenly developed a silly smile on his face. _"She's not engaged..."_

"SHE IS ENGAGED, why else would she be wearing an engagement ring," Megumi hissed as she yanked Kenshin back toward her side.

"Oroo..." _"She is engaged, sniff, sniff..."_

"Kenshin, don't listen to that slutty woman, she's nothing but a LIAR," Kaoru retorted while yanking him to her side again. "I AM NOT ENGAGED!!"

"Orooo..." A goofy grin appeared on Kenshin's face again. _"My Kaoru is not engaged..."_

"Oh really, then I guess that would make Ryuuzaburo a liar too," Megumi countered. "It was HE who told me that you and Sagara Sanosuke were engaged!"

As if on cue, Sano approached the group. "Hey Jou-chan, weasel girl is looking for you." He looked over to Megumi and grinned wickedly. "Looking real sexy there fox." Megumi's cheek tinted a light pink.

Kaoru smirked at Megumi once she saw Sano. "Now, we can get this whole thing settled. Sano, tell Kenshin that we're not engaged."

"Huh?"

"You heard me you big dumb jerk, tell Kenshin that we are not engaged," hissed Kaoru.

At this point, Megumi was relieved to know that Kaoru and Sano weren't married. _"Ohohohoho... I still have a chance with tori-ama."_

Everyone watched Sano carefully as he stood in silence. Sano took note of the way Megumi seemed a little anxious as to his single status. He also saw the desperate look on both Kenshin and Kaoru's faces. He smirked inwardly. _"Heh, heh, this may prove to be interesting. It's pay back time!"_

"Well??" Kaoru asked.

Sano cleared his throat and said, "As a matter of fact.... yes. I proposed to Jou-chan earlier tonight at the reunion."

Kaoru screamed, "WHAT!!"

Sano grabbed Kaoru and wrapped her into his arms. "It's okay baby, now that everyone knows, we can get out of here and go back to my place and celebrate. Maybe you could wear that little sexy black laced lingerie set you wore in bed this morning. She's really a tigress in bed you know, grrrooowwwlll!!"

Kenshin's eyes turned amber, while Kaoru face turned crimson in color. She exploded, "SANOSUKE YOU PERVERT!!! LET GO OF ME!!" She began yelling and pounding at his chest for him to release her.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously at Sano. "You heard her, let... her... go," He demanded in a low threatening tone.

"Sorry, but I believe you gave your woman up for mine long time ago," Sano answered back coldly. Megumi's heart began to flutter after hearing Sano proclaim her as "his woman". "I've won Jou-chan's heart now and just face it, you lost."

As Sano leaned in to kiss Kaoru, she turned her head and yelled, "Get your chicken lips away from me!"

Kenshin couldn't stand it any more. He charged at Sano and knocked him into a row of chairs along side the pool. The two of them began fighting furiously. They wrestled each other to the ground, rolling around until finally, "SPLASH!!" They fell into the swimming pool.

Kaoru and Megumi were shocked. They both ran over to the edge of the pool and watched as Kenshin and Sano wrestled under water. Megumi turned to Kaoru and hissed, "This is all your fault tanuki!"

"My fault? It's your fault," she retorted by slapping Megumi in the face.

Megumi was stunned momentarily, before slapping Kaoru back. "How dare you slap me!"

"Why you little tramp...." Kaoru punched Megumi in the face. Megumi shoved Kaoru down. They both began wrestling on the ground until, "SPLASH!!" They too were in the swimming pool fighting.

Misao and Soujirou walked out looking for Sano and Kaoru. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted that roosterhead to find Kaoru." They suddenly heard wild sounds of splashing over near the pool. "What idiot could be swimmin..." she paused in mid-sentence when she saw Kaoru and Megumi wrestling in the pool along with Sano and Kenshin.

She smiled widely upon seeing Kaoru getting the upper hand in the fight with Megumi. "Way to go Kaoru-chan!!" Misao cheered. Soujirou smiled as he watched the fight.

Unbeknownst to them, another couple had entered the pool area. As the couple strolled closer, Misao and Soujirou looked up. Misao gasped inwardly, _"Aoshi-sama!"_ Her heart began to pound profusely and her stomach began to knot up the closer Shinomori Aoshi got to her. Misao noticed a woman hanging off his arm. It was Moriya Misangi. Misangi wore a long black taffeta evening gown with a sheer laced plunging neckline and plunging back. The sides of her dress was sheer laced from top to bottom, exposing everything about her.

Misao began to freak out as she watched Aoshi and Misangi nearing them.

"Oh... my... god!!! That two timing whore!! She looks like an MTV reject in that... that... I can't even call it a gown! I can't believe she has the nerve to drap herself all over MY Aoshi-sama!! I'm going to kill her!!!" Misao screamed as she ran toward Misangi.

"Misao-chan wait," Soujirou called out, but it was too late. Misao had already wrestled Misangi to the ground and they too fell into the pool. "SPLASH!!"

Soujirou turned to Aoshi, shrugged and smiled. "Nice night for a swim isn't it?"

Aoshi didn't respond. He had his icy blue ices glued on a certain little ninja girl dressed in green fighting with Misangi in the pool.

  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.......**  
  
  


Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. Hope this chapter was long enough. So, I finally managed to squeeze all the RK couples in there. Hope you liked it. I'm really not that great with fights (I'm a lover, not a fighter, heh, heh) Okay, coming down to the next to last chapter (yeah, I hadn't planned on writing a chapter 10, but it just happened that way.^_^). So, more fun to come. Thanks for sticking with this wacky story.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... don't be shy, you can do it, push the bottom for Gypsy-chan.^_^ Arigatou)

  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun.

**(2/25) KISSING CONTEST (See author's notes at end of chapter)**

**WARNING:** Major wacky stuff in this chapter! Sorry, but I had a very depressing week. I needed to cheer myself up with something totally stupid. So I apologize in advance to those who are expecting something more serious. I may redo this chapter at another time. Anyhoo, in the next chapter, I promise to get it right. (Especially since the next chapter is the last. boo hoo!) So, I hope you can put up with this silly chapter until then. Enjoy! ^_^ Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan

  
  
  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
Part Nine

  
  
  


_"Oh... my... god!!! That two timing whore!! She looks like an MTV reject in that... that... I can't even call it a gown! I can't believe she has the nerve to drap herself all over MY Aoshi-sama!! I'm going to kill her!!!" Misao screamed as she ran toward Misangi._

"Misao-chan wait," Soujirou called out, but it was too late. Misao had already wrestled Misangi to the ground and they too fell into the pool. "SPLASH!!"

Soujirou turned to Aoshi, shrugged and smiled. "Nice night for a swim isn't it?"

Aoshi didn't respond. He had his icy blue ices glued on a certain little ninja girl dressed in green fighting with Misangi in the pool.

  
*************************   


Kenshin and Sano were still fighting in the pool. Before Kenshin could throw another punch, he suddenly recieved a sharp right hook in the jaw.

"Oroo!!" Kenshin fell backward upon Sano.

"Opps! Sorry Kenshin, that wasn't meant for you," Kaoru said apologetically, "That punch was meant for Megumi. Kenshin? Kenshin?"

"Don't worry Jou-chan I got him," Sano answered as he lifted Kenshin's limp body up and away from his. He smacked Kenshin in the face several times while calling his name. "Kenshin... Kenshin...."

Kenshin slowly came to. Sano held up two fingers.

"How many fingers do you see." 

"Fi... Five," he stammered out.

"Oh Kenshin," Kaoru whimpered.

"You really pack a mean punch Jou-chan. Are you sure you're not a professional boxer?"

"I told you I'm a beautician you big dumb jerk!"

Megumi swam over to Sano and Kenshin. She shook her head, "Tsk... Tsk... Tsk.... My poor Ken-san."

"Is he going to be alright," Kaoru asked nervously as she watched Megumi examining Kenshin's jaw.

Megumi smirked inwardly before replying, "Yes tanuki. He'll be just fine, that is, after I give him a little mouth-to-mouth resusitation. Pucker up Ken-san."

Kaoru became furious. "Why you slimy no good...."

"Ohohohohoho!"

"SPLASH!!"

Kaoru pulled Megumi backwards causing them both to fall further into the water fighting again. Sano smiled and looked at Kenshin.

"It's not safe in the water any more. Come on buddy, let's get out of the pool before we get eaten alive by the all the sharks and barracudas in here."

Kenshin and Sano waded through the water until they reached a small ladder leading out of the pool. Soujirou watched the two getting out and smiled.

"Did you have a nice swim," he asked before giggling at the two.

"Yeah, the water was just fine. Why don't you jump right in," Sano replied while shoving Soujirou into the pool.

"SPLASH!!"

"Was that really necessary," Kenshin asked as he sat wringing out his tuxedo suit jacket.

"No, but it felt good," snickered Sano. He looked over to the left and saw Shinomori Aoshi and Shishio Makoto standing at the edge of the pool looking in. He smirked at both of them. "Well, well, well, I see the Iceman finally cometh and the Mummy returned."

Aoshi ignored him. Shishio on the other hand laughed. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor after all these years Sagara." He walked over and shook Sano's hand. Sano suddenly yelped.

"Owww!! My hand! My hand!! I hate those freaking hand buzzers!"

Shishio grinned widely before turning back to look in the pool.

"Shishio! I'm going to..."

Kenshin grabbed his arm back, "Sano, forget about Shishio. We need to break up the fight in the pool."

Sano looked toward the pool and noticed four women fighting. He snickered, "Nothing like watching a cat fight. This is better than watching women's mud wrestling on cable TV."

"Sano!"

Before Sano spoke, Yumi had entered the pool area and rushed over to Shishio. She frowned at all the women in the pool fighting.

"Shishio, you were suppose to break this up," she pointed toward the water. "Please do something immediately to stop all this fighting."

"I will after I finish smoking my pipe," he replied calmly after exhaling a billowy cloud of smoke.

"Men," Yumi huffed as she folded her arms waiting for Shishio.

Kamatari was now in the pool area searching for Kaoru and Misao.

"Kaoru? Misao? Where is everyone..." Kamatari stopped abruptly upon seeing the gown Yumi had changed into after her last performance with Chou.

"How dare you wear the same gown that I'm wearing, take it off NOW!!"

"No," Yumi scowled at Kamatari, "Shishio bought this gown just for me. YOU should be the one to take off that cheap imitation of MY gown!"

"Cheap imitation? I have you to know that Shishio paid good money for MY gown, isn't that right Shishio," Kamatari asked while looking into Shishio's direction.

Yumi's eyes widened at Shishio. "Is this true Shishio?"

"It was on sale," he simply answered after exhaling more smoke from his pipe. "Buy one, get one free."

"Oh my god," Yumi gasped, "Shishio, how could you?"

Before Shishio could reply, Kamatari strolled over to him and wrapped her arms into his. "Don't worry lover boy, if SHE doesn't want you, I'll be happy to make you mine."

Yumi snatched Kamatari's from out of Shishio's and yelled, "Shishio's mine! I'll never give him up to a tramp like you!"

"Tramp! You got your nerve calling me a tramp you slut," Kamatari scowled before shoving Yumi away from Shishio. They both began to push and shove each other harder and harder until,

"SPLASH!!"

Shishio snickered inwardly as he watched all the women fighting in the pool. _"I love chaos."_

Soujirou walked over to Shishio and smiled. "Seems like old times watching Miss Yumi and Kamatari fight over you. They used to do this all the time back in high school. I guess some things will never change."

Shishio nodded as he exhaled another large cloud of smoke from his pipe.

  


Sano looked around and noticed other guys coming over to the pool. A mischieveous grin grew upon his face. Kenshin glanced over and noticed Sano's facial expression and the gleam in his eyes.

"Sano, what are you up...."

Before he could finish, Sano stood on a chair and yelled out, "Okay, gentlemen, who wants to place a bet on one of the lady wrestlers?" He pulled out his wallet. "Come on Kenshin, how much are you going to put on Jou-chan?"

"I would never put a price on Kaoru-dono," Kenshin indignantly replied.

"Oh come on buddy. Don't you know the winner not only gets the money, but also gets to dry off the woman of his choice?"

"$30.00 on Misao," Aoshi calmly stated as he pulled out his wallet.

Sano, Kenshin, Shishio and Soujirou stood in shock. Sano finally laughed out loud, "All righ Iceman! Come on you guys, Iceman is putting $30.00 on the weasel."

"$40.00," Soujirou replied as he too pulled out his wallet.

"Alright," Sano smiled, "Now we're talking.

Another man said, "$50.00 on the cute lady in the green dress."

"$75.00," Aoshi challenged as his icy blue eyes bore into the man's brown eyes.

"Uhm.... Okay, I fold," the man replied quickly.

"$80.00," Soujirou offered as he smiled wickedly at Aoshi.

$90.00," Aoshi countered while drilling icy blue eyes into Soujirou.

Sano watched briefly as Aoshi and Sano stared each other down. He decided it was best to keep the bids going. He eagerly called out, "Okay, we got $90.00 on the weasel any takers for any of the other girls?"

$50.00 on Misangi," Schneider eagerly replied. The girls were all too busy fighting. They didn't know that betting was going on for them. Another man walked up.

"I'll put $50.00 on Kaoru," Ryuuzaburo yelled as he waved his money around.

Toramaru stepped up and hollererd, "I'll put $75.00 on Kaoru. She's the only woman I'll let pinch my butt, that is, outside of my mother."

Kenshin eyes turned to amber instantly. He shoved Toramaru and Ryuuzaburo into the pool and in a low threatening voice said, "$100.00 for Kaoru-dono. Any one dare to challenge that..."

All the other men around the pool shook their heads and quickly moved away from Kenshin.

Sano leaned over and whispered, "Pssst... not to rough, you're scaring off my customers." Kenshin glared at Sano. Sano gulped down the large knot that had suddenly developed in his throat. He managed to squeak out, "Okay, the betting on Kaoru is closed. Next up... Yumi and Kamatari."

"I'll put $20.00 on Kamatari," one man yelled.

"Put me down for $50.00 on Yumi," another man hollered.

"$80.00 on both Yumi and Kamatari," Shishio offered.

Sano stared up at him. "Won't that cause more chaos between Yumi and Kamatari."

Shishio grinned wickedly and replied, "I love chaos. Reminds me of the days of the revolution. heh, heh."

Sano arched his knitted his eyebrow together, "Huh? Days of the revolution? Man, you're weird." He turned back and began counting the money. "Okay, let's see how we're doing."

Two figures approached Sano from behind.

"What's going on out here," Anji asked as he looked around at the guys cheering as the women continued fighting in the pool.

"We don't have time for questions," Hoji replied. "The next event is about to start and I can't seem to find Miss Yumi or Kamatari."

"They're in there," Shishio pointed after taking another puff of smoke on his pipe.

Hoji gasped, "Miss Yumi!" He turned to Anji. "Don't just stand there, do something."

Anji narrowed his eyes at Hoji. Hoji swallowed the large lump that had suddenly developed in his throat. "Uhm... do something... please Mr. Anji, sir?"

The other men quickly dispersed the pool area leaving only Aoshi, Kenshin, Sano, Soujirou and Shishio. Anji walked over to the small shed where the pool supplies were kept and found a bullhorn.

"Alright ladies, get out of the pool. The reunion is INSIDE the hotel."

Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi and Soujirou helped the girls out of the pool. The hotel attendants rushed out with an arm full of towels. Hoji had summoned them earlier at Shishio's request. Sano quickly grabbed the towels and handed them out to the guys after collecting his payment.

"Here you go iceman. Go knock yourself out drying off the weasel."

Aoshi glared at him before accepting the towel. He went over to Misao who was now standing away from the pool grumbling as she wrung out her dress.

"If I had five more minutes, I would have drowned that b...." she stopped short upon seeing Aoshi approach her. _"Aoshi..."_

"You fought well Misao," he said while wrapping the towel around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she squeaked out as she began blushing profusely. "So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"I heard you started your own business in Kyoto."

"Yes."

"Jiya said that he was thinking of opening a beauty salon in Kyoto. He wants me to come and work for him. Maybe I'll get a chance to see you around when I get to Kyoto."

"Yes."

Misao sighed, _"Ahhh....My Aoshi.... I love talking with him. He's a really great conversationist."_

  


Soujirou stood at a distance watching Aoshi and Misao. _"I knew our time together was too good to be true. I've lost again."_ He turned and saw Shishio having a hard time with Kamatari and Yumi. _"Guess Shishio-san need my help more."_ He smiled at the two fussing over Shishio before going over to help out.

  


Misangi stood pouting as she too watched the interaction between Aoshi and Misao. _"Darn that little weasel! I almost had him! Now that he's seen her, he's going to forget all about me!"_

Her thoughts where interrupted as Schnieder approached and handed her a towel

"A towel for you my lady."

Misangi stared up at him. "What was that?"

Schneider quickly whipped out his handy Japanese/English dictionary and began searching desperately for the word towel. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that she was becoming impatient. He closed the book, smiled brightly at her and held out the towel saying, "Tawa?"

Misangi accepted the towel and smiled slightly. The word is "Taoru" not "Tawa". "Tawa" means tower.

Schneider chuckled lightly. "I guess my Japanese isn't as good as it was back in high school. You speak English very well."

"Thank you," she replied while wrapping the towel around herself. "You look very familar. Did we ever take any classes together?"

"Yes, I was the foreign exchange student assigned to you. We were in the same classes together. Biology, history, political science..."

"Oh yes," she answered quickly. "I thought you looked familar." Misangi took a good look at him.

_"Hmmm.... I can't believe this is the same nerdy foreigner who followed me around everywhere back in high school. He turned out to be a real handsome hunk."_

"So what country did you say you were from?"

"Germany."

"Oh, so what do you do there?"

"I'm a Biochemist."

"That's interesting, I'm a Biochemist too," Misangi replied.

"Would you like to go inside and have a drink with me? We could catch up on old times."

"Sure. Why don't you come to my suite. I'm staying here at the hotel. You can relax and have a drink while I change into something more comfortable."

"That sounds great," Schneider answered. As he walked alongside Misangi he smiled inwardly. _"I've had a crush on her since high school but she never noticed me. Finally, I'll get a chance to spend time with the woman of my dreams."_

  


The only couples remaining outside were Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano and Megumi. Kenshin had already received his towel from Sano and was now standing near Kaoru.

"I have some towels for you Kaoru."

She took one of the towels out of his hand and smiled, "Thank you Kenshin."

"You're welcome," he replied smiling in return.

Kaoru suddenly began to giggle. "Look at us, we're both soaking wet."

"Yes we are," he chuckled back in return. Kenshin noticed that Kaoru was shivering slightly under the towel she had wrapped around herself. He took one of his dry towels and drapped it around her shoulders.

"No you should keep the towl for yourself," she said while trying to remove the towel he place upon her shoulders. Kenshin stopped her from removing the towel.

"I'm fine Kaoru. You need it more than I do," he replied after taking a portion of the towel to cover her head.

"This night turned out to be kind of weird but fun."

"Yes it did," he answered while brushing several wet strands of hair out of her face. "I'm just happy we finally made up."

Kaoru smirked inwardly before replying innocently, "Made up? I didn't know we made up. When did that happen?"

Kenshin became nervous. He began to stutter. "Well, uhm... uhm... I though when we kissed..."

"Oh, is that what you thought Mr. Himura."

_"Mr. Himura? How did I get from Kenshin to Mr. Himura?"_

"Just because I allowed you to kiss me doesn't mean we made up," she stated nonchantly. She was doing everything she could to keep from laughing at the shock expression that crossed his face.

After getting over the "Mr. Himura" shock, he tried to figure out what was going on.

_"Okay, let's go back. I saw my angel by the pool, we talked, we kissed, we fought, we kissed and I think that brings us to this point. Now she's saying that we didn't make up. I thought we did. Looking at her now, I can't determine whether she's serious or kidding. I don't want to lose her again. So, I got to think of something to prove my love for her."_

"Kaoru I know you are probably having your doubts about me after everything I've done to you. I'm no Joe Millionaire, but if you give me a second chance I... Kaoru? Kaoru?"

While Kenshin was in deep thought, Kaoru had quietly slipped away.

"I've got to find her," he said as he rushed back to the hotel to search for her.

  


"Ohhh! That tanuki! Look what she did to my gown, it's all wet! I must look absolutely horrible," Megumi said through gritted teeth after snatching a towel out of one of the attendants hands.

"I think you look rather sexy to me kitsune." Sano took a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her closer to him. "Now I really can see your panty lines."

Megumi blushed a dark red before smacking him. "Pervert!"

"Come on now kitsune, I was just having a litte fun," he chuckled while taking the towel and rubbing her shoulders gently.

"What... what do you think you're doing tori-ama," she stuttered out loud while inwardly enjoying every moment of thier closeness and his gentle touch.

"I'm drying you off fox, hold still." _("Heh, heh, I got her where I've always wanted her.")_

"I can dry myself off. I don't need you to...."

Sano cut off the last part of Megumi's words with a passionate kiss. Megumi tried to resist at first but then found herself melting into his arms. Yahiko and Yutaro were chasing one another. Yahiko suddenly bumped into Sano and Megumi, causing them to break off from their kiss.

"Hey you little punk, watch where you're going," he scowled.

Yahiko glared up to him and retorted, "Oh shut up and go get a room you big dumb jerk!" Yahiko ran into the direction he saw Yutaro going.

Megumi grabbed Sano by the arm before he could chase after Yahiko. She slipped her hotel key into his top pocket.

"You heard the brat he said 'get a room'," she winked as she sauntered away from him.

Sano smiled widely after taking out her hotel key from his pocket and watching her sway her hips as she left the pool area.

"Oh yeah, the fox will be mine tonight. I'll get the little punk later," he thought while rushing back to the hotel.

  


**One blissful hour later,** everyone was assembled in the main room of the hotel. They sat and waited patiently for the announcement of the Queen and King of the class reunion.

Soujirou decided to stay with Yumi, Shishio and Hoji. He glanced acrossed the room and smiled as he watched Sano and Megumi smirking at one another as they played footsie under their table.

He smiled again after briefly watching Kenshin and Kaoru. They seemed to be having a nice conversation until Hiko approached their table. He sat down and began sipping sake while chatting with Kaoru. Kenshin became angry and began arguing with Hiko. The next thing Soujirou saw was Kenshin being forced to do sit ups.

His eyes suddenly drifted over to Misao and Aoshi. He could sense that something had happened between them because Misao acted as though she was in a blissful trance. At first glance, Aoshi seemed to display his usual stoic expression. However, when he looked more closely, he caught a tiny curve on Aoshi's lips as he glanced at Misao.

Yumi noticed the expression on Soujirou's face.

"Are you alright kiddo," she asked worriedly.

Soujirou feigned a smile. "I'm fine Miss Yumi. You don't need to worry about me."

"Okay, whatever you say kiddo," she replied while ruffling his hair. This time Soujirou smiled genuniely to her.

  


Yumi gracefully stepped upon the stage.

"Good evening once again my fellow graduates, I apologize for the long delay in announcing the Queen and King of the reunion. I trust that everyone enjoyed themselves tonight."

"Yeah, especially the pool fight," yelled a person from the audience.

Yumi blushed slightly before replying, "Yes, that was quite refreshing."

Sano yelled out, "What's next Yumi, mud wrestling?"

Yumi glared at him and responded, "Yes. And you'll be the first one I throw into the mud."

Everyone in the audience chuckled. Megumi rolled her eyes at Sano before taking her purse and whacking him on the arm.

"Keep quiet tori-ama!"

"Ouch! That hurts fox!"

Kaoru and Misao giggled as they watched Megumi and Sano.

"Now Megumi has to deal with that big dumb jerk," Kaoru whispered to Misao.

Misao giggled again and nodded, "so, true."

  


Yumi continued. "Now if there are no further interrupt...."

Kenshin jumped up and rushed toward the stage. He grabbed Yumi's microphone and said, "I just want everyone here to know that I love Kaoru Kamiya more than anyone or anything else in the whole world. I was a total fool for breaking up with her and I just want another chance with her. Please take me back Kaoru." Kenshin got on his knees and crawled back to their table. Everyone laughed as they watched him crawl over to Kaoru.

"Kenshin you idiot, get off the floor you're making a scene," Kaoru told him when he approached the table. She was blushing profusely as everyone turned to look at both of them.

"No, I won't get up until you take me back. Even if it means making a complete fool of myself in front of all these people, I'll do whatever it takes to have you back in my life Kaoru," he said after taking her hand and slipping something on to her finger. Tears poured down Kaoru's face as she realized Kenshin had put the class ring that she was suppose to get back in high school, on her finger.

"I had the jeweler inscribe our names inside the ring," he said after securing the ring on her finger. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and asked again, "Will you please take me back Kaoru?"

"Yes, yes," she cried through more tears. Kenshin jumped up and yelled happily, "She said yes! She'll take me back!" Everyone clapped as he pulled her out of her seat and began kissing her. He kissed her again, and again and again.

Sano smiled at the two before yelling, "Get a room!!"

Hiko rolled his eyes at them before saying, "If my baka deshi has finished making a total fool of himself, could we please go on to the next event."

The audience rolled with laughter.

Yumi took the microphone again. "Yes, yes. We will continue, that is if no one else wants to confess their love."

(audience chuckling)

"Now, without further delay, it's time to announce the Queen and King of our first class reunion. May I have the envelope please."

Hoji walked on the stage and presented the envelope to Yumi.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru and noticed how nervous she had suddenly become. He lifted her hand and kissed it gently. He then leaned over and whispered, "No matter what happens, you'll always be my queen darling."

Kaoru blushed deeply at him as a few tears slid down her cheek. Kenshin wiped away her tears and allowed her to rest her head upon his shoulders.

Misao began to fidget as she watched Yumi with the envelope in her hand. She leaned over and whispered, "Oh Aoshi, I'm soooo nervous. I wished just this once, that I could be queen. I was always the last one picked for everything back in high school. Nobody wanted me...."

He shushed her with just a touch of his hand upon hers. "Misao, I've always wanted you. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

Tears also trickled down Misao's cheeks. "I love you so much Aoshi." She sighed as he put her arm through his. _"Aoshi..."_

Sano put his arm around Megumi's shoulders upon noticing her becoming slightly jittery.

"Don't worry kitsune, I've already bribed the judges with some of the money I won when I bet against you. So, you're going to be queen for sure."

"I knew I could count on you tori-ama to help me win," she smiled slyly. "Make sure you act surprise when they call my name okay."

Sano winked in response.

  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED.......**  
  
  


(Additional Author's notes 2/25): **KISSING CONTEST ^_^**

The last chapter will be full of kisses. Believe me, I am lousy when it comes to writing kisses. So, I'm holding a kissing contest. Whoever writes the best, one sentence or two, kisses for the couples listed below, will have their part written into my story. Make sure the couple you are writing the kiss for is your favorite. Why? I want everyone to win, so the runner up will have the kiss they written turned into a kiss with their favorite character.

**Kenshin**: Oro?? But Gypsy-chan, sessha is to shy to kiss other people. (sweatdrops)  
  
**Battousai**: Speak for yourself moron. Let the kissing begin  
  
**Sano**: Bring it on ladies, my lips are ready to serve, heh, heh  
  
**Hiko**: I'm too sexy to kiss anyone.  
  
**Gypsy-chan**: That's what you think Hiko, heh, heh (Hiko sweatdrops)

Okay, the couples are:  
Kenshin and Kaoru, Sano and Megumi, Aoshi and Misao, Shishio and Yumi, Soujirou and Misao, Sano and Kaoru, Hiko and Omasu and Okon, Or your choice of a minor character with a main character. Thank you^_^   


Original Author's Notes: Hey there minna-san. I'm glad most of you enjoyed the pool fight in the last chapter. I had soooo much fun writing it! Anyhoo, arigatou for all the great reviews and I hope this chapter didn't come out too crappy. I'm just trying to work my depression off. I think I'll go to blockbuster video and rent some silly romantic comedies to pick me up.^_^ Enough about me, on with the author's notes.

Okay, sorry Misao and Sou-chan fans, I got more requests for it to be Aoshi-Misao. Sorry, sorry but I promise in my next ficcie, I'll make a Misao Soujirou relationship. Anyhoo, the couples themselves have made up. I felt it was about time. Now, as for Kaoru, Megumi, Misangi, Misao, Yumi and Kamatari, well I'm going to have them make up in the last chapter. It seemed easier to have them make up at the end. Okay, last chance to pick your fav for Queen and King.

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... Thanks sooo much for pushing the button. I know it's hard work (LOL!) Why not push the button again and make Gypsy-chan happy!^_^ Arigatou)

  
  
  
  



	10. Conclusion

**DISCLAIMER**: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. 

Author's Notes: A silly A/U comedy about the anxieties Kaoru goes through while preparing for her first high school reunion and her first real kiss with Kenshin. The characters will be OOC, especially Kaoru and Megumi's character. I really pushed Megumi's bad habit of flirting and Kaoru's insecurity to the limit. There's no plot, rhyme or reason to this ficcie. I just wanted to have fun. Comedy/Romance "Kiss Me Again" by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!^_^ 

  


**WINNER OF KISSING CONTEST:** I would like to thank everyone who participated in my kissing contest. I truly enjoyed reading the ones sent by the various emails and the ones written in your reviews. It was so hard to decide between all of the ones I recieved. So I narrowed it down to three. And the winners are (the envelope please, heh, heh): KAORU HIMURA, CHIKI and KAMIMURA KAORU . (Applause! Applause! Applause!!) I was really impressed by what you wrote. It made me want to be Kaoru.^_^ Anyhoo, I combined the three written kisses into one scene. I hope you like it. As for the others who sent me their version of kisses, I am so happy to have received them. Thank you again so much! You guys are the best!!^_^ Okay, on to the conclusion of this ficcie. Enjoy!^_^

  
  
  
  
  


**KISS ME AGAIN**  
CONCLUSION

  
  
  


_"Now, without further delay, it's time to announce the Queen and King of our first class reunion. May I have the envelope please."_

Hoji walked on the stage and presented the envelope to Yumi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

...... "Don't worry kitsune," Sano whispered, "I've already bribed the judges with some of the money I won when I bet against you. So, you're going to be queen for sure."

"I knew I could count on you tori-ama to help me win," she smiled slyly, "just make sure you act surprise when they call my name okay."

Sano winked at Megumi in response.

  
*************************   


After accepting the envelope from Hoji, Yumi carefully slid her fingers along the edge of the envelope. She paused momentarily to glance into the audience. She could see many people sitting in intense anticipation of the winner. _"This is really an exciting moment. I hate for it to end, but it is time."_ Yumi cleared her throat and began.

"Honored guests, before I announce the winner of our first high school reunion, I would like to say that the selection of king and queen was primarily based upon their life's accomplishments over the past five years. The selection process was very hard because of the many fine candidates we had to choose from. However, we do have a winner."

Yumi quickly opened the first envelope and read,

"The winner for King of our first high school reunion is.... Daigoro."

Itsuko and Daigoro were shocked. As the audience applauded, Itsuko began to shed tears of joy. Daigoro hugged and kissed her lightly on the forehead before standing. As he headed toward the stage, Yumi smiled and continued speaking with the audience.

"Daigoro was chosen as King because of his fine accomplishments as a former alumni of our high school. After graduating from high school, at a young age I may add, he went on to college to further his studies into astronomy. As a result of his hard work, Daigoro has been accepted into the space program in America. He will be staying in a place called..."

"Houston," Daigoro interjected as he was now standing next to Yumi.

"Please tell us what you will be doing there?"

"I will continue my studies in astronomy and then move into astrophysics. One day I hope to fulfill my dreams of exploring the universe and finding ways to colonize other planets."

The audience applauded after his statement. Sano stood up and yelled, "Hey Daigoro, when you get to Venus, make sure you give out my phone number to all the hot space babes! heh! heh!"

Megumi whacked Sano with her purse, "Sit down and shut up tori-ama!!"

"Ouch Kitsune! Not so hard!"

Kaoru, Misao and Kenshin laughed as they watched Megumi and Sano.

"He just doesn't know when to keep that big mouth shut," Kaoru chuckled. Kenshin and Misao smiled in agreement.

  


Back on stage, Yumi took the crown from off the velvet pillow that Hoji was holding and placed it over Daigoro's head. As she stood with crown in hand she announced,

"Daigoro, you have brought much honor to our school. We bestow this crown of King of our first class reunion upon you. We will be expecting great things from you in the future."

The audience cheered and applauded as the crown was placed upon his head. Daigoro smiled and waved to the audience and then stepped to the side so that Yumi could stand before the microphone again. After the audience had settled down, Yumi asked Hoji for the next envelope.

Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She blushed and smiled. _"Well, this is it. I'm soooo nervous, but I'm really glad that Kenshin is here sharing this moment with me. I hope I am chosen to be queen, but if not, I hope Misao wins and **not** Megumi."_

Aoshi discretly slipped his hand under the table and took hold of Misao's hand. Misao blushed deeply upon his gentle touch. _"Ahhh... Aoshi-sama.... I still can't believe we are finally together. I'm so happy. I would be even happier if for once in my life, I am chosen to be queen. If not me, then I hope Kaoru or even Kamatari is queen. Anybody would be better than Megumi."_

Megumi and Sano glanced at one another and smirked inwardly. Megumi became lost in thought.

_"Hmmm.... I wonder which shocked expression and acceptance speech should I use? Maybe I will put my hand over my mouth and then say something like... 'Oh my? Me? Queen? Why, I didn't expect this. I am so happy that you chose me..... _

Not bad, but I think something more sophisticated and emotional would be better. I'll start off by shedding a few tears and then say something like.... 'Thank you all so much for selecting me. I know there are others more deserving of this crown, but I am so honored to be the one you chose'... Hmmm.... The last idea sounds a little corny, but I think it will work. Ohohohohohoho!"

  


Back on stage, Yumi was preparing to make the announcement of queen. She looked into the audience and began,

"The winner for Queen was a close one. There were many fine candidates to choose from in this category also. However, the winner for our first high school reunion is...." Yumi paused while quickly opening the envelope. She smiled heartedly as she read the name, "Megumi Takani."

Megumi smiled widely before allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. _"I won! I won!! Okay, remember, sophistication with a trace of emotion."_

Sano leaned over and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Congratulations kitsune, I knew you would wi...."

Before Sano could finish speaking, Megumi had covered his mouth with hers into a kiss. After the kiss she whispered, _"Don't spoil this for me tori-ama. Keep your big mouth shut or the celebration tonight is off. Understand."_ Sano nodded silently.

Megumi smiled as she took in all the attention she was receiving from the audience. The cheers and applause grew louder as she made her way toward the stage.

Kaoru and Misao looked at one another. Disappointment was etched upon their faces. Kenshin and Aoshi pulled thier women closer which cause them to return a smile to their respective partners.

As Megumi stepped upon the stage, Yumi continued speaking. "Megumi or rather, Dr. Megumi Takani, is the first female doctor our school has ever had. She comes from a long line of fine doctors dating back to the Edo period. After graduating high school, she went on to attend a prestigious medical college in Aizu. The same college her family attended. Dr. Takani continued the family tradition by graduating top of her class. She has recently been accepted at Aizu General Hospital. Please tell us what your goals are.

"I have many goals Yumi, but my ultimate goal is to become a surgeon. I want to heal people and save lives. I dedicate my life to medicine because," she began to choke up, "I... I truly care about people." Several teardrops escaped the corner of her eyes.

As the audience applauded, Misao looked over to Kaoru and mouthed, _"What a big phony!"_

Kaoru nodded and mouthed in response, _"Yeah, I know. I feel like puking."_ She pretended to stick her finger in her mouth. Misao giggled.

  


Back on stage, Yumi hugged and kissed Megumi on the cheek before placing a dozen roses in her arms.

"Your dedication to the medical profession has brought our school great honor. We are all very proud of you."

Megumi smiled widely and through shedded tears replied, "I'm so happy that I could bring honor to my school. I would like to thank everyone for selecting me as Queen. I know there are others more deserving of this reward, but I am truly honored to be the one you have chosen."

Hoji stepped forward holding the crown for queen on a red velvet pillow. Yumi lifted the crown from off the pillow and turned to Megumi, who was now smiling and blushing deeply. Yumi placed the crown on Megumi's head and said,

"Congratulations Dr. Megumi Takani on becoming the Queen of...."

"WAIT!!"

All eyes turned toward Kamatari as she ran upon the stage. "Wait! We just received one more vote!"

Low murmuring sounds were heard in the audience. Yumi frowned at Kamatari and stated, "The voting is over and the decision is final! Megumi Takani is the Queen of our class reunion. Now if you would let me proceed...."

"No! I demand a recount," Kamatari challenged. "An honest decision can't be made until ALL the votes are entered. We still have one vote unaccounted for."

"I say we have a recount," shouted Misao as she looked at Megumi.

Megumi narrowed her eyes at Misao. Kaoru smirked inwardly and hollered, "Yes I agree! We want a Recount!" Megumi glared over to Kaoru.

The audience was now chanting, "Recount! Recount! Recount!"

Yumi stood not knowing what to do. Shishio took the stage. The audience became quite. After exhaling smoke from his pipe he said, "Due to the circumstances at hand, we will take a short break while we recount all the votes."

Yumi and Megumi stared at Shishio before yelling in unison, "What!!!"

"Shishio, this is absurd! Why are you agreeing with Kamatari," Yumi angerily asked.

Shishio didn't answer. Kamatari smirked at Yumi, "He knows I'm right. Now get to counting."

Yumi could feel herself becoming heated. Through clenched teeth, she turned to Kamatari, "I'll deal with you later!"

She then graciously turned back toward the audience and smiled, "We will be back with the winner for Queen momentarily. Please feel free to enjoy the refreshments at the buffet table while you await our return. Thank you."

Megumi turned to Yumi in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening!?!" She covered her mouth quickly after realizing what she had said out loud. In a lower tone she said, "I've worked so hard for this! I deserve to be Queen!"

"Sorry Megumi, but I had nothing to do with this," Yumi uttered in reply. She gently removed the flowers from Megumi's arms. Megumi stood frozen. _"My flowers... She took my flowers."_

Yumi was now reaching for the crown on Megumi's head. Megumi took both hands and secured the crown upon her head.

"No! I'm not giving up my crown," she whispered harshly.

Yumi shook her head and whispered in return, "Please don't make this difficult Megumi. You and I have been best friends for years. And you know I would do anything for you. But I must be fair, especially in front of all these people. I'm sure after the recount, the crown will be rightfully restored to you. Now please hand over the crown and stop making a scene."

Megumi could feel the eyes of the audience upon her. She handed Yumi the crown and feigned a smile toward the audience. She said out loud, "You're right Yumi. I'm sure this whole thing will all be straightened out soon. I will go back to my seat and wait to be called again."

The audience applauded for her as she left the stage. Upon reaching her seat, she grabbed Sano up by the collar and dragged him out of the room. As they stood in the hallway, she whispered harshly, _"I thought you said you took care of this!"_

_"I did,"_ he whispered back. "I paid Usui..."

"What!" Megumi stopped shortly upon hearing someone behind her. After the person passed she glared back at Sano, "You paid a blind man to fix ....

"Usui is blind," Sano asked out loud. "I didn't know he was blind. He told me he wore dark glasses so that he could look cool for the ladies. He even sold me a pair. See."

Megumi smacked the dark glasses off his face. "Baka!!"

  


Back inside the room, Misao and Aoshi decided to join tables with Kenshin and Kaoru. The girls sat together giggling.

"Kaoru, did you see the look on Megumi's face when I yelled recount."

Kaoru snickered, "Yes. She looked like she wanted to kill us both." They giggled again.

"I guess that means you two still have a chance at being queen," Kenshin said.

"That's right," Kamatari replied as she strolled over to their table.

"Way to go Kamatari," Misao chirped while giving Kamatari the high five. "You're the woman! I mean the man! I mean... aw forget it!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

"I think now with the recount, the selection will be fair," Kaoru said. "I honestly believe that it was fixed."

"Me too," Kamatari agreed. "So, I wonder who will win?"

"This is still so exciting," Misao shrieked. "Aren't you excited too Aoshi?"

". . . "

"Aoshi?"

"Aoshi is overwhelmed with joy," Kenshin replied innocently. Everyone at the table laughed again, except for Aoshi.

  


A half hour later, everyone was asked to come back into the room. Yumi was now on stage.

"May I have your attention ladies and gentlmen. We have recounted all the votes. The winner for Queen of our first class reunion is..... Kaoru Kamiya!"

Megumi sat with her mouth wide opened. _"I lost... to her?"_

The audience turned to where the raven haired young woman was sitting after Yumi made the announcement. Misao was jumping up and down at their table screaming,

"You won! You won!! Kaoru, you won!!!"

Kaoru seemed to be in shock. _"I won? Is that what I heard? I won?"_

Kenshin leaned over and kissed Kaoru on the cheek jarring her out of her shocked condition. She blushed slightly as she touched the cheek he had kissed. Kenshin smiled and whispered. "You won Kaoru. You won. Go get your crown my love."

Kaoru blushed again as he helped her stand. She glanced over to her best friend who was cheerfully displaying two thumbs up. Kaoru smiled back at Misao and began nervously journeying toward the stage. The cheers and applause continued after she stepped upon the stage and stood next to Yumi. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked into the audience and saw all the smiling faces.

Yumi presented her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Kaoru Kamiya, you were chosen as Queen because of the amount of revenue and recognition you brought to our community. Your industriousness as a beautician has allowed you to obtain many contracts from famous people. We have just learned from the representatives of the Miss Universe Pagent that the pagent will be held in our town next year. You have honored our school by your diligence and we therefore, crown you as Queen of our First High School Reunion."

Yumi placed the crown upon Kaoru's head. With the bouquet of flowers in hand and the crown upon her head Kaoru smiled and bowed graciouly to the audience. When Kaoru looked toward her table, she noticed that Kenshin wasn't sitting in his seat. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her bottom lip began to quiver. _"Where is he?"_

Suddenly, she felt strong arms lifting her off her feet. Kaoru shrieked in delight when she felt herself being twirled around and around. The bouquet of flowers that was in her arms flew out and began to rain across the audience. Many women scrambled to their feet in hopes of catching a rose.

"Hey those are my roses! Give them back," Megumi demanded as she ran around the room trying to retrieve all the roses. Naturally, no one paid attention to her pathetic demands. Instead, the audience continued to applaud and cheer for Kaoru.

When Kaoru's world stopped spinning, she found herself gazing into the eyes of her beholder. She smiled upon seeing the most beautiful pair of violet eyes gazing lovingly back at her.

_"Kenshin."_

Kenshin watched Kaoru's sparkling blue eyes with his violet ones. It seemed as if he was looking into her very soul.

_"Kaoru."_

A gentle blush played across her delicate features as he whispered her name again. _Kaoru_.

Kenshin gently placed Kaoru upon her feet. Daigoro walked over to the couple and removed his crown and placed it upon Kenshin's head.

Yumi went over to the three on the stage. "Daigoro, why are you giving away your crown?"

Daigoro pushed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose and simply replied, "Every King needs a Queen. "I have my Queen," Daigoro said as he took his wife's hand into his.

"And I have my King," Itsuko added as she rested her head upon Daigoro's shoulder.

"Well, this certainly has been a very exciting and most unusual high school reunion," Yumi replied. "I wonder if our next high school reunion will be able to top this one."

The audience laughed.

"Now that the King and Queen has been officially crowned, why don't we relax and listen to some...."

"Wait!!!"

Yumi shook her head and mumbled, "Not again."

All eyes turned toward Misao's table. She yelled out, "We want to see the King and Queen kiss!"

Kenshin and Kaoru blushed deeply.

"Don't just stand there baka deshi, kiss the girl."

"Shishou!"

Everyone laughed. Sano stood and started everyone to chant, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Yumi turned to the couple and smiled, "You heard your people, they want a kiss from their new King and Queen."

Kenshin gave Kaoru a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Come on baka deshi, you can do better than that. Kiss her again!"

Kenshin glared over to Hiko.

Kaoru gently took her fingers and guided his chin back to hers. "You heard what he said, kiss me again."

Kenshin smiled and asked, "is that what you want my Queen?"

"Yes my King. I want you to kiss me again," she answered sweetly.

Kenshin began by brushing his lips tenderly across her forehead. Kaoru felt tremors running through her body from his first kiss. At this point, they had forgotten that they were standing on stage in front of an audience. Kenshin and Kaoru were now lost in their own world. Kenshin began trailing sweet kisses on her cheeks until finally capturing her lips in his. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then became more passionate. Kaoru enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers. He kissed her in a way that she so desperately wanted, so desperately needed.

Yumi smiled at the two lovebirds on stage. She signalled Hoji to dim the lights and signalled Chou to have his band play something soft and romantic. The audience had already forgotten about the two lovebirds on stage and was now having a good time dancing.

"They look soooo cute up there," Misao sniffed. "I'm so happy for them."

"I'm happy for us," Aoshi utterd softly as he took Misao into his arms and kissed her. After breaking off the kiss, Aoshi led her to the dance floor where he began to slow dance with her.

Megumi was standing in the hallway with a broken rose in her hands. _"It should have been me up there. It should have been me,"_ she cried inwardly as she held her head down.

Sano strolled over to Megumi and placed a dozen freshly cut roses in her arms saying, "for my Queen."

She lifted her head in surprise. "Sa... Sanosuke?"

"Come on kitsune, let's go inside and have some fun," he urged gently while rubbing her shoulders. "It's over now...."

"No! I can't go back in there," she said, breaking into tears, "I'll be humiliated. This is all your fault! You said I would win!"

"Okay, I'm sorry I screwed things up," he said while resting his hand upon her shoulders. "But life goes on Megumi. Now let's..."

"No," she scowled after jerking his hand off her shoulders. "You just don't get it do you! That crown belonged to me! I should have been the one on the stage enjoying the glory of the crown. Not her!"

Sano stared at her for a moment. "Oh... I get it. This is not about the crown, it's about Jou-chan."

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied sarcastically before turning her back to him.

Sano whirled her around to face him. "Don't try to play me for a fool Megumi. You know exactly what I am talking about. You're jealous of Jou-chan."

"Me? Jealous of tanuki?" She laughed haughtily. "Ohohohoho! What reason would I have for being jealous of a tanuki like her?"

"Maybe it's because Kenshin chose her again and not you."

Megumi remained silent.

"It's ashame," he stated looking away from her, "I thought when we made love this afternoon, that it really meant something to you. But I see I was wrong. You were only using me as a substitute for Kenshin."

"How can you stand there and say that to me," she cried. "The love we shared this afternoon meant something to me too. I know that Kenshin doesn't love me. Even when were were dating, his thoughts were only of her. He has always loved Kaoru and there's nothing I can do to change that. So don't think that I'm treating you as a replacement for Kenshin."

They both remained silent until Megumi decided to speak. With a sad smile she started, "You know, you were right when you said I was jealous of Kaoru. Kaoru was everything I wanted to be. When we were kids, she was the little tomboy, while I was the little princess. She was free to make mistakes and grow from them, whereas failure was never an option for me. Her parents allowed her to be a normal silly teenager, but my parents wanted me to be a responsible young adult.

I realize now that I shouldn't have allowed my jealousy to ruin what could have been a good friendship. The way I was being treated by my parents wasn't her fault. I should have dealt with my problems with my parents in a different way instead of taking them out on her. I wished I could tell her that. But whenver I'm near her, the tendency to be spiteful seems to come out. I've always hated myself for doing that."

Sano pulled her into a warm embrace. Megumi wept in his chest. "I never knew any of this. I wished that you could have confided in me. We could have worked your problems out together."

"I was so scared of telling anyone," she continue to cry.

"Why don't you try and make amends with Jou-chan now. She is a very kindhearted and forgiving person. We can go together and talk to her."

"No," she sobbed into his chest, "I can't ask her to forgive me for making her life miserable and taking Kenshin away from her. I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Maybe you do."

Megumi froze upon hearing the voice that spoke. She turned slowly and found Kaoru standing behind her smiling softly.

"It's okay Megumi. Now I understand why you treated me so badly. It wasn't your fault. We were young back then and didn't know how to deal with our problems."

"How can you stand there and be so forgiving," Megumi asked as tears continued to roll down her face. "I've done so many bad things to you. I was the cause of the break up between you and Kenshin."

"It's all in the past now," she said as she slipped her hand into Kenshin's. "I think it's time to make a fresh start and form a new friendship. Don't you?"

Megumi eyes widened as she saw Kaoru extending her other hand out to her. Sano nudged Megumi toward Kaoru. The women hugged each other and cried. 

"I'm so sorry for treating you so mean," Megumi cried.

"It's over now," Kaoru replied through tears of her own.

Aoshi and Misao walked over to the small group. Misao arched her eyebrow at Kaoru.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled at Misao and pulled her into a hug with Megumi. "Everything is okay now. Let's just be friends."

Misao smiled happily and started to cry also. "Okay."

Sano chuckled at the crying women. "Women... I can never figure them out.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. He rushed back in the room and came back with his camera. "How about a group picture to start off our new frienship?" Misao, Kaoru and Megumi quickly dried their tears and smiled widely for the picture.

"Aoshi, Sano, go over there and get in the picture too," he instructed.

Kamatari, Yumi and Soujirou walked over to the group. "Can we join too," Soujirou asked.

"Alright Sou-chan," Misao shrilled. "Come stand next to me."

Kenshin arranged his tripod camera to take a group picture. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, Misao, Soujirou, Kamatari, Yumi and Shishio all smiled brightly as their picture was taken.

Everyone hugged and laughed after Kenshin finished taking pictures. As the group went back inside to dance to the last song, Kenshin and Kaoru snuck out to the garden.

  


"This really was a fun evening wasn't it," Kaoru asked while they strolled through the garden.

"Yes," he answered as he slipped a stray lock behind her ear, "it was my queen."

Kaoru playfully hit him on the shoulder and giggled, "Kenshin you baka." He chuckled in response.

As they contined walking in the garden, Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru.

"Kaoru..."

"Yes?"

"What happens now?"

"What do you want to happen Kenshin."

He stopped walking and turned to face her. He pulled Kaoru into his arms and uttered, "Kaoru, I want us to be together. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you." Tears of joy ran down her eyes. Kenshin took her chin and turned it toward his. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. He leaned in and took her lips hungrily, possessively. After breaking the kiss, Kaoru smiled and purred sweetly, "Kiss me again."

  
  
  


**THE END**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Notes: Yay! I finally finished. Sorry I didn't get Saitoh back in here, but the story kind of went into another direction. Also, I do apologize for taking so long to update. But between my family stressing me out, getting writer's block, my job and school, I just couldn't finish as fast as I wanted. Also, you know how family can get sometimes. "Stop spending so much time on cartoons." It's anime okay, baka family. Anyhoo, arigatou for all the totally awesome reviews and the continued support on this wacky romantic comedy!!^_^

As usual, constructive reviews are welcomed as long as they are genuine and not sarcastic. (Psst... Hey you... Yes you... Thanks sooo much for constantly pushing that review button. You're the best, wink wink! Bye!^_^)

  
  
  
  



End file.
